¡Tenemos Boda!
by stmag
Summary: A más de un año de la boda fallida, Genma y Soun lo han conseguido, Ranma y Akane se han casado, ¿Cómo sobrellevaran esto?, ¿Cómo reaccionaran los habitantes de Nerima? …
1. La boda

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.**

 **¡Tenemos Boda!**

 **A más de un año de la boda fallida, Genma y Soun lo han conseguido, Ranma y Akane se han casado, ¿Cómo sobrellevaran esto?, ¿Cómo reaccionaran los habitantes de Nerima? …**

Capítulo 1.

La boda.

A pasado más de un año desde la boda fallida entre Akane y Ranma, las cosas habían transcurrido con cierta normalidad, nada fuera de lo común entre lo ya acostumbrado en Nerima. Akane y Ranma tenían pocos días de haberse graduado del bachillerato cuando fueron sorprendidos…

-No puede ser… -Dijo Akane antes de ser acorralada entre Kasumi y Nodoka.

-Vamos hermanita se hará tarde.

Fue entonces que la enfundaron en un kimono blanco.

Mientras resignada, dejaba que la comenzaran a preparar maquillándola y ajustándole su kimono ella recordaba cómo había sido emboscada.

Como fui tan tonta, debí darme cuenta, era bastante extraño que la señora Saotome quisiera probar cuerdas en mí, pero parecía ser verdad. Pensó Akane.

Ella se dirigía a su habitación cuando noto a la señora Saotome sumamente afligida, al acercarse para brindarle su ayuda, ella le dijo que había comprado cuerda para amarrar a Genma y Ranma con el fin de evitar que pelearan durante la comida, pero sentía que estas no serían resistentes entonces le pidió Akane que se dejara amarrar e intentara quitarlas con toda su fuerza, con una gota de sudor y bastante extrañada ella dijo que si, como resultado ahora mismo era preparada para su boda.

-Te vez tan hermosa- Dijo Nodoka quien secaba sus lágrimas al verla.

Akane sonrió nerviosa, esperaba que sucediera algo, que terminara con todo este asunto por lo cual prefirió no oponer más resistencia.

Se detuvo a observarse en el espejo, dentro de sí misma quería que nadie interviniera y que la boda se llevara a cabo.

…

…

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ranma las cosas estaban un tanto más difíciles.

-¡No, no lo hare!- Decía Ranma corriendo de un lado a otro intentando escapar, ante el estaban Soun, Genma, Hapossai y el que más le sorprendía Ryoga.

-¡Maldición Ranma! Si le fallas a mi hermosa Akane te sacare los ojos.- Ryoga era quien lo perseguía.

-Vamos hijo, se hará tarde.- Decía Genma quien se encontraba bloqueando la puerta.

-Si Ranma piensa en los invitados.- Respondió Soun quien estaba en bloqueando las ventanas.

-No pienso casarme…- Dijo Ranma quien estaba en bóxer, atacando a Ryoga hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe por detrás.

-Nunca descuides la espalda.- Dijo Hapossai sonriendo, al ver caer al chico de la trenza. Ranma vio como todos ya estaban listos, Ryoga con un elegante traje negro, y los hombres mayores con sus respectivos kimonos.

Fue entonces que se abrió la puerta y una fuerte aura negra invadió el lugar, Ranma aterrorizado giro para mirar mientras escuchaba el filo de la katana desenvainada.

-¿Cómo es posible que aún no estés listo Ranma Saotome?... ¿Y ustedes cuatro que no les dije que debían ser rápidos? – Decía Nodoka aterrorizando a todos.

-Ma-má…

-¡Rápido!- Sentencio Nodoka haciendo que todos se aceraran rápidamente hacia Ranma, formando una bola de humo. De un momento a otro Ranma ya estaba vestido con un atuendo tradicional.

-¿Pueden dejarme a solas con mi hijo?- Pidió Nodoka a los hombres que se encontraban en la habitación. Todos salieron despavoridos.

-¿Qué sucede hijo?- Le pregunto Nodoka, ya más tranquila enfundando su katana.

-No estoy seguro de esto…- Dijo Ranma en voz baja.

-¿Te preocupa que ella no quiera hacerlo?- Le dijo Nodoka acercándose a él.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto el chico sorprendido.

-Soy tu madre. Puedes estar tranquilo, Akane esta lista desde hace un rato, y a diferencia de ti no opuso resistencia. Sé que la última boda salió muy mal, pero puedes estar tranquilo hijo, me he encargado de todo personalmente. Vamos, Akane te espera.

Ranma se sonrojo, era evidente, asintió y siguió a su madre, su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza, como mil caballos salvajes a trote, más aun cuando entro al dojo donde habían preparado todo, sorprendido al ver a tantos invitados, a un más que la última vez.

Dio un último vistazo, estaba sumamente sorprendido, estaban ahí, todas sus "prometidas" y nadie parecía estar molesto o planear algo.

Deben estar fingiendo como la última vez. Pensó Ranma, que estaba bastante nervioso, pero todo cambio cuando Akane entro por la puerta de la mano de Soun, trago en seco y no podía dejarla de ver, esta vez ella también llevaba un vestido tradicional y se veía tan hermosa como la última vez. Soun le hizo entrega de su hija. Akane y Ranma se miraron sonrojados.

-T-te vez muy bonita. Dijo Ranma nervioso, ante la sorpresa de Akane.

-Gracias… También te vez… bien. Le dijo la chica.

Se quedaron ellos al frente mientras comenzaba la ceremonia ante la expectativa de que sucediera algo, pero todo transcurría con normalidad.

…

…

Ryoga no pudo evitar ver con cierto aire de tristeza como esto se llevaba a cabo, suspiro, a su lado Akari le sujeto la mano dedicándole una linda sonrisa, él la tomo con fuerza y sonrió.

Por otra parte Ukyo quien estaba junto a Tsubasa sonreía.

-Ukyo ¿te encuentras bien?- Le dijo Tsubasa.

-Claro que si, sabía que este día llegaría y estoy muy feliz por ellos. Su voz se quebró un poco al hablar pero se mantuvo firme.

Shampoo miraba con un poco de recelo lo que ocurría, ella amaba a Ranma con locura pero se había resignado, los sentimientos de Ranma nunca la corresponderían. Su abuela Colonge le dio un golpe con su bastón en la cabeza.

-La vida te depara mejores cosas.- Susurro.

Mousse quien estaba a su lado le sonrió pero Shampoo le volteo la cara.

Tanto Kuno y Kodachi se mantuvieron llorando en silencio, al ver como sus respectivos amores se iban de sus manos, pero su padre el director los mantuvo en clama, evitando que hicieran algo en contra de la pareja.

Kasumi estaba sentada junto a Nabiki, la mayor de las Tendo secaba con delicadeza sus lágrimas.

-Siempre lloro en las bodas…- Decía la chica.

-Pero no tanto como ellos. Dijo Nabiki apuntando a Genma y Soun quienes parecían cascadas.

…

…

Ranma observaba de reojo, todo estaba a punto de acabar, mejoro su postura y trago en seco. No había escuchado nada de la ceremonia, los nervios lo estaban matando. Estaba listo y ansioso por escuchar la pregunta, y a si saber la respuesta de Akane.

-Siendo así señor Saotome, ¿acepta a esta mujer como su esposa?

Su corazón pareció ir con clama, y todo lo vio en cámara lenta, al fin había escuchado esa pregunta, era hora de responder.

-Si acepto.

Respondió rápido y sin dudar ante más de una mirada atónita y un par de quijadas desencajadas por la impresión. Sobre todo la cara de Akane, detonaba sorpresa y sus ojos brillaban como nunca.

-¿Y usted señorita acepta a este hombre como su esposo?

-Acepto. Dijo Akane, para luego mirar a Ranma, nunca olvidaría la sonrisa que le dedico el chico.

-Entonces por el poder que me concede la ley los declaro marido y mujer.

Ranma y Akane se miraron sorprendidos, parpadearon un par de veces, ante los hechos nadie se había opuesto. Comenzaron a escuchar aplausos, y a sus padres llorando mientras se abrazaban.

-¡Felicidades!- Se acercó Nodoka abrazando a los recién casados.

-Gracias…- Respondieron extrañados.

-Akane cuida bien de mi hijo… Y tu Ranma cuida bien de mi hija.

Akane la miro sorprendida al escuchar esa última palabra. Nodoka al darse cuenta se acercó a ella y la sujeto de ambas manos.

-También eres mi hija Akane. Dijo Nodoka, dejando a la peliazul sin palabras.

La gente se acercaba y los felicitaban, la pareja parecía aun no estar conscientes de lo que había sucedido. La multitud los fue dirigiendo al jardín donde ya estaba todo preparado, anochecía, había luces y velas alrededor de la casa, junto a mesas de manteles largos y blancos, había también un gran banquete, la música comenzó y todo se convirtió en una gran fiesta. Akane aún estaba atónita mirando el lugar, hasta que Ranma la tomo de la mano y la llevo rápidamente a la casa.

-Akane… Nos hemos casado. Dijo Ranma sonrojado.

-Si, Ranma… Respondió Akane

Ambos se miraron Ranma se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando llego Kasumi.

-Chicos podrán estar solos en la noche deben disfrutar su fiesta. Los tomo de la mano y los saco de ahí. La habitación se ilumino como nunca gracias a las caras rojas de ambos chicos.

-Deben abrir el baile con un vals, será como en occidente. Dijo Nabiki quien junto a Kasumi los arrojo en medio de todos, para que fueran el centro de atención. Todos hicieron una especie de círculo para verlos mejor. El director Kuno quien fungía como DJ coloco la música.

-Vamos empiecen…- Dijo Nodoka.

Ranma sujeto con cuidado a su ahora esposa, estaba nervioso y ella lo notaba.

-No sé, hacer esto…- Dijo Ranma sonriéndole mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco…- Le dijo Akane devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Akane se colgó del cuello del chico dirigiendo un poco sus movimientos, se mecían lentamente sin quitarse los ojos de encima.

-Parece que disfrutas esto. Dijo Ranma con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ja ¿Y tú no? Respondió Akane retándolo.

-Si lo estoy disfrutando. Giro la cara para que ella no lograra ver lo que provocaba, que la sangre le hirviera en las mejillas.

La canción termino y recibieron un gran aplauso, de pronto todos comenzaron acercarse, cada quien con su respectiva pareja, y el baile comenzó.

-Esto no parece real… Susurro Akane.

-Akane… Sobre todo esto… Yo debo…- Ranma intentaba expresarse pero no encontraba las palabras.

-Ustedes dos, vengan acá, deberían estar bailando.- Grito Genma quien tenía entre sus brazos a Nodoka.

-Si hijo…- Dijo Nodoka

-Esto… Yo ah, creo que tengo hambre…- Dijo Ranma sonriendo ante los ojos de confundidos de Akane.

-No se diga más, que comience la cena.- Dijo Kasumi detrás de ellos sacándoles un susto.

-¡¿Eh?¡… Dijeron los recién casados.

Kasumi y Nodoka los dirigieron a una mesa en medio de todas, donde los sentaron. De la casa salieron meseros que comenzaron a servir, cada cosa que sucedía sorprendía más a la pareja.

-¿En qué momento planearon todo esto?- Pregunto Akane.

-Desde la última boda… Este plan es a prueba de errores.- Dijo Nabiki.

La comida estaba servida, todos se disponían a comer pero una copa resonó pidiendo atención.

-Antes de comenzar con este banquete quiero dedicarles unas palabras a los novios. Ranma, me hace muy feliz que al fin esta boda se lleve a cabo, te llevas en tus manos a uno d mis tesoros, así que debes cuidarla muy bien, a mi pequeña, mi…. – Soun rompió en llanto y ya no pudo terminar de hablar. Una gota de sudor corría por la frente de todos los invitados.

Todos comían gustosos, excepto la pareja de recién casados.

-Creí que tenías hambre…- Dijo Akane.

-Hehehe, si pero… uhm…- Decía Ranma, evitaba ver a su esposa a la cara.

-¿Qué te sucede Ranma?- Pregunto Akane.

-Bueno, veras… yo… yo quería… saber… - Ranma jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- Akane comenzaba a impacientarse, era la segunda vez que Ranma intentaba decirle algo.

-¡Bueno es importante tener recuerdos de esto así que! ¡Sonrían!.- Un flash casi los dejo ciegos.

-¿Qué demonios?...- Dijo Ranma.

-Vamos, levántense, es hora de tomar fotografías. Dijo Nabiki.

Confundidos, obedecieron y se levantaron de la mesa.

-Vale, Ranma abrázala es tu esposa…- Dijo Nabiki.

-¿Eh? Abrazar… ¡Abrazar!- Dijo Ranma sonrojado.

-Si anda, quiero una pose romántica para la foto.

-No, no, no…- Dijo Ranma, sin pensar, cegado por la pena.

-¿Así que no quieres abrazarme?... Idiota.- Akane furiosa estaba a punto de golpearlo pero un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Ranma… Akane… ¿Qué sucede?...- Una voz sombría provino de Nodoka quien desenfundaba su espada.

-¿Eh?... Na-nada mamá. Dijo Ranma asustado.

-¿Acaso no eres hombre?...- Nodoka se acercó a él.

Pero antes de que ocurriera una tragedia Akane lo atrajo hacia ella sonriendo hacia la cámara de Nabiki. Un color rojo brillante apareció en el rostro del chico ante las acciones de Akane.

-Excelente… Ahora ¡Con los invitados! – Exclamo Nabiki extrañamente feliz.

Uno a uno fueron desfilando, familias, por separado, Nabiki accedía a quien quisiera tomarse una foto con la pareja. Apenas terminaron ambos, ya cansados iban a sentarse pero Kasumi los detuvo.

-Es hora de partir el pastel.- Dijo la chica.

-Antes debo fotografiarlos con el pastel… - Replico Nabiki.

De inmediato los llevaron a la mesa donde había un pastel de tres niveles, Nabiki era quien los dirigía, de qué forma cortaran la tarta, que posaran para un par de fotos, que comenzaran a servirla, la pareja no tenía ni siquiera un respiro.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las personas comenzaron a despedirse, la fiesta se había acabado, y ellos estaban agotados.

…

…

Continuara.

Hola a todos, esta vez vengo con un nuevo fanfic un tanto más romántico, fuera de lo que generalmente escribo (Drama), espero sea de su agrado, el planteamiento de la historia es imaginar ¿Cómo serían como pareja? Tiempo después, un poco más maduros, conociéndose más…

Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Atte. Stmag**

Espero sus reviews o PM (Me gusta saber lo que opinan)


	2. ¡Regalos de Boda!

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.**

 **¡Tenemos Boda!**

Capítulo 2

¡Regalos de boda!

La fiesta al fin había acabado y los recién casados esperaban por fin poder tomar un respiro.

-Estoy muerto, necesito dormir…- Dijo Ranma al entrar a la casa.

-Yo también…- Respondió Akane agotada.

Ambos se dejaron caer en el suelo, sentándose, agotados, se miraron y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, como si de un chiste se tratara.

-Te vez fatal.- Dijo Akane riéndose.

-Tú también.- Le remato Ranma.

Mientras reían Ranma se dio tiempo de obsérvala no habían tenido una oportunidad en toda la fiesta para hablar con ella.

-Oye Akane…- Dijo pero fue interrumpido.

-Que gusto me da que estén tan felices, hijos míos, pero apenas viene lo mejor, miren la cantidad de regalos que les han dado, los dejaremos solos para que los abran.- Dijo Nodoka.

-¿De qué regalos habla Ranma?- Pregunto Akane.

En ese momento Genma y Soun entraron con montones de cajas lanzándoselos a la pareja, estos asombrados vieron la pila de regalos frente a ellos.

-¿Es todo nuestro?- Pregunto Ranma emocionado.

"Nuestros" Pensó Akane, que se sonrojo un poco al escuchar al chico utilizar esa palabra.

-Claro que si, anda ábranlos. Les dijo Nodoka para luego salir.

-Veamos, ¿Qué tal si empiezas primero Akane?- Dijo Ranma

-¿Yo?- Repitió ella sorprendida.

-Si ¿Por qué no?- El chico le sonrió.

-Uhm veamos, este…- Tomo una pequeña caja entre sus manos-… La etiqueta dice, de Kuno Tatewaki. Akane lo abrió y una gota de sudor recorrió su frente.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto Ranma.

-Dice **"Vale para liberarte de las garras de Ranma"** Además viene su teléfono adjunto.

-Hahaha, ¿a eso se le puede llamar regalo?... Veamos es mi turno.

Ranma también tomo una pequeña caja, y al abrirla un aura negra le invadió.

-¿Qué es Ranma?- Pregunto Akane

-Es de Kodachi… **"Vale para liberarte de la bruja Akane"** También está escrito su número.

-¿Así que bruja? No se habrá visto en un espejo… Vaya suerte, tomare otro.- Dijo Akane que se decidió por agarrar una caja un poco grande. La abrió y de ella saco un peluche con forma de cerdo.

-Uhm se parece a P-chan.- Dijo Ranma.

-Tienes razón, es de Akari, vaya que lindo lo hizo ella misma. Akane lo abrazo con dulzura. Ver esa escena hizo a Ranma enternecerse.

-Ahora es mi turno.- Dijo Ranma tomo una pequeña caja donde había una nota.

 **Para que algunos momentos sean eternos. Con cariño Nabiki Tendo.**

Siguiente a la nota había una cámara fotográfica.

-¡Vaya! Mira esto Akane…-Dijo Ranma

-Debió ser muy costoso, no debió molestarse tanto.- Dijo Akane preocupada.

-Veamos cómo funciona esto…- El flash resplandeció directo en la cara de Akane, Ranma al ver la foto comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Qué?... Déjame ver… dámela Ranma.- Decía Akane quien intentaba quitarle la cámara.

En la fotografía Akane salía realizando una mueca de sorpresa bastante graciosa.

-Idiota…- Dijo Akane guardando la cámara lejos del alcance de Ranma.

-Vamos, fue una broma… Es tu turno abre uno más. Dijo Ranma.

Akane tomo una caja grande, de ella saco un gran frasco lleno de píldoras, donde venía una nota la cual leyó.

 **Querida Akane nuevamente te hago llegar este regalo ya que las mujeres de la familia Saotome tienen que sufrir mucho, con cariño Nodoka Saotome.**

-No entiendo eso… Oh cierto, ahora eres Akane Sao…to…me…- Ranma comenzó a sonrojarse.

-Bue-no, es tu turno.- Dijo Akane nerviosa.

-Veamos que será esto, es de Ukyo.- Dijo Ranma al abrir una caja llena de diferentes tipos de espátulas para cocinar.

-Creo que es un buen regalo…- Respondió Akane, con una gota de sudor corriendo por su frente, pensando en que haría con ellos pues no sabía cocinar.

-Tu turno.

-Este es de Shampoo… Son tazones para servir arroz.- Dijo Akane sacándolos con cuidado de una caja.

-Este otro es de Mousse, son cubiertos para cocinar… Comienzo a creer que esto es una especie de plan. Dijo Ranma sonriéndole.

-¿Plan?...- Repito Akane confundida.

-Sí, para que te enseñes a cocinar…- Dijo Ranma de forma burlona, recibiendo un golpe de Akane en la cabeza.

-Idiota. Este otro es grande, veamos es de Ryoga… uhm… son amuletos de Tokio, dulces de Osaka, chocolates de Niigata, también algo de vino… Son muchos regalos. Dijo Akane que sacaba más y más cosas.

-Con su sentido de orientación tal vez los compro todos de camino hacia acá. Dijo Ranma burlándose.

-Este es de Kasumi, un álbum para fotos y un par de portarretratos. Dijo Akane.

-¡Oye era mi turno!- Le reclamo Ranma.

-Pues eres muy distraído. Dijo Akane riéndose de él.

-Aprovechada. Dijo Ranma.

-Tonto. Contesto Akane.

-Eres una tramposa…- Dijo Ranma molesto.

-Está bien, ¿Qué tal si abres tres y estamos a mano?- Le propuso Akane.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

Ranma abrió rápidamente tres cajas, de ellas sacos más dulces, toallas y otro portarretratos. Las horas comenzaron a pasar, los regalos recurrentes eran artículos de cocina, sobres con dinero, muchas variedades de té, más dulces, y cosas para el hogar, como una lámpara y un par de almohadas.

-Creo que todo nos será útil…- Dijo Akane bostezando.

-Ya solo quedan dos regalos más. Respondió Ranma.

-Veamos este último es de… el guía de Jusenkyo… viene con una nota.

 **Felicidades por su matrimonio, debido a todo lo sucedido la última vez no he enviado más agua del estanque del hombre ahogado, lamento mucho lo que ocurrió en su boda pasada como compensación les envié dulces de la región y los invito a venir a China cuando tengan oportunidad, me hare cargo de los gastos.**

-¡Podrías ponerle fin a la maldición!- Dijo Akane sonriéndole.

-No sé si quiera regresar a China por ahora.- Ranma bajo la mirada y corto el tema de tajo.

-Uhm, bueno este es el último.- Dijo Akane.

Ranma lo abrió y de ahí saco un par de boletos.

-Creo que son para un viaje…- Dijo Ranma

-¿A dónde?- Pregunto Akane.

-Son para las Aguas Termales

-¿Aguas Termales?- Dijo sorprendida.

-Eso parece…- Dijo Ranma algo distraído.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunto Akane.

-No, creo que necesito ir afuera… solo. Se levantó y salió de la habitación, poco después entro Nodoka.

-¿Sucedió algo Akane?- Pregunto.

-No lo sé, dijo que quería estar solo.

-Debe estar cansado, pero mira que lindos regalos te han dado, debemos comenzar a guardarlos, también ya está listo el baño, luego de terminar con esto deberías relajarte.

-uhm si…- Respondió distraída.

Tal vez ya entendió todo esto, nos hemos casado, ¿se habrá arrepentido? Pensó Akane.

…

…

-Tomando un poco de aire.-Dijo Ryoga acercándose a Ranma.

-¿Sigues aquí? Creí que ya todos se habían marchado.

-Bueno veras, luego de llevar a Akari a su casa me confundí al regresar, y termine de nueva cuenta aquí.

-Vaya Ryoga siempre serás tan desorientado. Le respondió risueño.

-Tal vez, ¿Qué sucede contigo? Deberías estar con Akane.-Dijo Ryoga.

-Bueno, sí, es solo que…- El chico se quedó sin palabras.

-Ranma eres tan predecible, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?- Dijo Ryoga ambos estaban recargados en la pared, mirando hacia la luna.

-Me molesta mucho recordar el daño al que la expuse en esa última batalla en Jusenkyo, Akane… Pudo haber muerto entre mis brazos, cada que pienso en ello, yo no puedo imaginar que habría sido de mí si… hubiera muerto.

-No seas idiota, ella está bien, y ahora está contigo Ranma...Es tu esposa… - Dijo Ryoga dándole un ligero empujón.

-Aún parece algo irreal que sea mi esposa.

-Lo es y después de todo, debo admitir que ya lo veía venir... ¿La amas, no?

-Eh, ¿porque haces preguntas tan directas?...- Ranma comenzó a sonrojarse.

-¿No es así?

-Claro que la amo, es solo que... No soy bueno diciendo esas cosas. Ranma bajo la mirada ese siempre había sido su problema, no decir abiertamente lo que sentía.

-Lo sé… Ranma nadie lo hará por ti, necesitas decirle tú mismo que es lo que sientes…- Dijo Ryoga

-Lo he intentado durante toda la fiesta pero no he tenido la oportunidad. Dijo Ranma recordando cómo alguien le interrumpía cada que se acercaba a hablar con Akane.

Ryoga lo miro como si quisiera reprenderlo pero en lugar de ello dio un fuerte suspiro.

-También eres predecible Ryoga ¿a qué has venido?... Nunca has sido bueno mintiendo. Dijo Ranma.

-Tienes razón, no estoy aquí por casualidad... En realidad vine hablar contigo acerca de Akane y pedirte un favor.

-¿Un favor?- Dijo Ranma un poco desconcertado.

-Si Ranma quiero pedirte que dejes de ser un idiota... Akane es muy importante para mí, y si su felicidad está contigo, yo también seré feliz...Aunque será mejor que tengas esto en mente ella siempre será especial para mi aunque sea tu esposa. Así que debes cuidarla con tu vida o acabare contigo Saotome.

-Creo que necesitaba escuchar algo así. Sonrió.

-Bien, si todo está claro, debo irme.

-Gracias Ryoga.

-Cuídala bien Ranma.

Ryoga salió corriendo de ahí, le había costado trabajo pero había entendido que Akane estaría mejor con Ranma ya que todos sabían que se amaban, excepto ellos dos.…

…

…

-Listo, está todo en su lugar, estas almohadas las dejare en mi habitación.- Dijo Akane.

-Sobre eso Akane, tu habitación ya no es exactamente tu habitación, Kasumi y yo hemos preparado una habitación para ustedes dos ya está todo listo.

-¿Qué?...- Los ojos de la chica estaban abiertos como platos.

-Son marido y mujer ¿Por qué no iban a dormir juntos? Anda querida ve a ducharte.

-Eh, si, si, es solo que creo que debería consultarlo con Ranma…- Decía Akane nerviosa mientras movía las manos.

-Ya suenas como toda una esposa, que felicidad.- Nodoka secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.- Aun así deben compartir habitación.

Akane estaba sonrojada y jugueteando con sus manos mientras pensaba en decir algo.

-Oh ya veo querida, deberías tenerme más confianza, ¿te preocupa tu noche de bodas? Mi hijo es todo un hombre no te fallara.

-¡¿EH?!- Grito Akane, hasta ese momento no había pensado en ello.

-Akane el baño está listo.- Dijo Kasumi apareciendo de la nada.

-Sí, si mejor voy.- Subió corriendo por las escaleras.

-Vaya, me alegra verla feliz.- Dijo Kasumi sonriendo.

Ranma entro a la casa captando de inmediato la atención de Nodoka y Kasumi.

-Yo ya debo ir a dormir buenas noches, Ranma mi hermana se está bañando que pasen buena noche.-Dijo Kasumi

-Uhm, si gracias.- Respondió Ranma.

-O tal vez deberías acompañarla en la ducha.-Le susurro Nodoka al oído.

-¡Pero que locuras dices mamá!-Dijo el chico alterado y muy sonrojado.

-Solo digo, después de todo es tu esposa, y recuerda que hoy dormirás con ella hijo, ya tenemos lista la habitación te encantara.

Por un momento pareció que de los oídos de Ranma salía humo, su sangre estaba hirviendo en sus mejillas. Se dedicó a seguir a su madre hasta la habitación, el recordaba que esta era utilizada por los Tendo para guardar cosas, y nunca había entrado en ella. Al verla vio que un poco más grande que la de Akane, había una cama para dos junto a la ventana, un armario, y junto a él una pequeña mesa.

-Esta será su recamara. Dijo Nodoka sonriendo para luego salir de la habitación.

-Si…- Ranma sonrió nervioso.

-Buenas noches querido, me iré a dormir, que pasen buena noche. Dijo Nodoka, y Ranma trago en seco al escuchar las últimas palabras, pasaría la noche con Akane.

¿Qué hare? Pensó.

Ranma comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación necesitaba moverse, los nervios comenzaban a invadirle, ¿Qué pensaría Akane?, ¿estaría de acuerdo con esto?, pensaba el chico, sin detenerse.

-Tal vez debería preguntarle…- Rápido se dirigió hacia el baño, fuera del él comenzó a esperarla.

…

…

Continuará

Y este ha sido el segundo capítulo espero haya sido de su agrado y muchas gracias por tan buen recibimiento de esta nueva historia.

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero soy estudiante y he vuelto a clases me ha costado un poco adaptarme a los nuevos horarios.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

 **Atte. Stmag**

Espero sus reviews o PM (Me gusta saber lo que opinan)


	3. Primera noche

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.**

 **¡Tenemos Boda!**

Capítulo 3

Primera noche.

Akane salió de la ducha y se enfundo en su pijama amarilla, estaba nerviosa y dudo un poco en salir del cuarto de baño. Miro en el cesto el kimono blanco con el que se había casado y se animó a salir.

Tal vez debería dormir en la sala. Pensó Akane.

Ranma se encontraba frente a ella, pero iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no lo noto.

-Uhm, Akane tomare un baño.- Dijo Ranma mirándola de cerca curioso. Akane dio un salto del susto y esto provoco que Ranma riera.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Le dijo molesta.

-Tu cara. Respondió el entrando al baño riendo.

-Es un idiota…- Dijo Akane quien se fue a su nueva habitación.

Al entrar se dirigió a la cama y se sentó allí, no sabía qué hacer y comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

¿Debo esperar a Ranma? ¿O debería dormir de una vez? No, tal vez dormir en la sala es una mejor opción, ¿porque solo dormiremos? ¿No? Pensaba la chica, cada pregunta la confundía más.

…

…

Ranma mientras tanto se hacia las mismas preguntas mientras se sumergía en el agua.

-Tal vez este asustada, creo que dormir juntos es muy pronto por ahora, aunque no sería una mala idea…- Giro la cabeza varias intentando despejar su mente.- No, no debo presionar las cosas, además no he hablado con ella, tal vez solo se haya casado por el compromiso, no porque quiera estar conmigo…

Durante la fiesta intento preguntarle si realmente había querido casarse con él pero no hubo momento en el que le dieran oportunidad.

-Ni siquiera la he besado ¿Cómo podemos dormir juntos?- Dio un fuerte suspiro.- Aunque tal vez, debería decirle lo que siento… Demonios, como pude decirle a Ryoga que la amaba y a ella no.

Recordó las palabras de su amigo "Necesitas decirle tú mismo que es lo que sientes…"

-Como si fuera tan sencillo…- Se dijo a si mismo

Decidió salir de la ducha, se vistió como acostumbraba dormir, pantalones cortos y una camisa blanca sin mangas, ya se dirigía a la habitación todas las luces estaban apagadas, solo quedaba la de su recamara, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta mientas se secaba el pelo cuando se detuvo exaltado.

Acaso le molestara que duerma así… Tal vez debería utilizar pantalón… Pero tendré calor. Pensaba fuera de la habitación.

-Maldición esto es muy complicado…-Susurro.

Abrió la puerta y entro, encontrando a su esposa sentada en la cama jugando con sus dedos, estaba nerviosa, hasta podría decir que asustada, se dio cuenta de inmediato al verla la conocía perfectamente.

-Akane ¿estás bien?- Dijo acercándose a ella.

Akane mantenía la mirada agachada, noto que Ranma había tardado en entrar y eso la había puesto aún más nerviosa.

-Si…-Respondió.

-Sé que no es así, no intentes engañarme…- Akane levanto la mirada sorprendida- Creo que todo esto es algo difícil de entender ¿no? De un día a otro estamos casados, y hace menos de una semana era nuestra graduación. Le dijo sonriendo.

Su sonrisa la tranquilizo, verlo ahí, tan tranquilo, parecía un Ranma diferente al que ella conocía.

-Todo esto es de locos… ¿Cómo lo habrán organizado tan bien?- Respondió Akane.

-No lo sé pero todo ha ido bien, aunque esta es la primera vez que estamos solos en todo el día.

-Tienes razón, no tuvimos ni un momento de paz.

-Akane… ¿Tu… estuviste de acuerdo con esto?- Ranma se rascaba la cabeza mientras miraba por la ventana.

-¿Esto?... ¿Dormir juntos?- Pregunto Akane, como ese tema la tenía nerviosa era en lo único que podía pensar.

-No, no, bueno… Tal vez también eso… Pero quiero decir… A casarte conmigo.

-Si Ranma…- Respondió, estaba sorprendida no imaginaba que el haría esa pregunta.

-¿Pero… solo por cumplir el compromiso?- Ranma volteo a mirarla fijamente.

-No, no fue por eso… Tonto… ¿y tú?, ¿Querías casarte conmigo?- Pregunto Akane

-Claro que si Akane… es decir… Bueno yo… - Ranma comenzó a ponerse nervioso y se quedó sin palabra, hasta que su estómago hizo un fuerte ruido.

-Tienes hambre….-Dijo Akane riendo.

-No es gracioso, no pude comer nada en la fiesta porque estábamos de un lado a otro.

-Bajare por algo, había mucha comida así que debió sobrar. Dijo Akane levantándose

-Iré contigo.

Sin razón alguna, ambos iban a hurtadillas como si buscar algo para cenar fuera un crimen. Llegaron a la cocina y comenzaron a buscar en completo silencio.

-¿Ya todos duermen no?-Pregunto Ranma

-Si...Mira.- Akane sujeto una gran parte de pastel.- ¿Quieres?

-Si, después de todo no lo probé... ¿Q-Qué haces?- Pregunto Ranma sorprendido, Akane tomo un poco de crema con el dedo y se la acerco a la cara.

-¿No lo quieres probar?...-Fue entonces que la chica cayó en cuenta a sus acciones, había actuado por impulso.- L-lo siento, te daré una cuchara...

Antes de que Akane se moviera Ranma atrapo su dedo con la boca.

-Creo que es de vainilla...-Dijo el chico, la cara de Akane se encendió apenada.

-Bue-no buscare algo más. Akane se giró de inmediato.

-Aquí hay camarones, y arroz ¿quieres? Dijo Ranma

-Creo que yo estoy bien así, hare un poco de té.

Ranma tomo dos grandes rebanadas de pastel, y las sirvió.

-Es mucha azúcar para esta hora ¿no lo crees?

-De cualquier forma no creo poder dormir…- Susurro Ranma

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Uhm, nada la otra es para ti, para que acompañes el té.

-Gracias Ranma…

Ambos se sentían cómodos disfrutando de la compañía mutua, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de sus bocas, se mantuvieron en completo silencio.

-He terminado… Creo que ya deberíamos ir a dormir. Dijo Ranma levantándose.

-Eh… si, bueno, yo me quedare a lavar esto que hemos usado.

-Tranquila, sube a la habitación lo hare por ti.

-¿Seguro?... Yo puedo hacerlo.

-Claro… Anda ve.

Akane subió a la habitación y los nervios comenzaron a invadirla nuevamente.

¿Cómo será? ¿Qué debo hacer?... ¿Debería simplemente desnudarme? Pensaba Akane. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, estaba muy nerviosa y colorada, al pensar esas cosas.

-¿Estás bien Akane?- Pregunto Ranma al entrar a la habitación.

-S-Sí, es solo… Que ha sido un día largo…- Dijo Akane.

-Veo que estas muy cansada es hora de dormir.- Al decir esto, Akane comenzó a ponerse muy tensa y Ranma lo noto enseguida.- Tu puedes dormir en la cama.

-¿En la cama?... ¿Y tú?- Dijo Akane, estaba muy sorprendida.

-No te preocupes, espérame aquí. Dijo Ranma quien salió de la habitación.

Al poco tiempo Ranma regreso con su futón y una manta.

-Yo dormiré en esto.- Tendió el futón en el piso y se recostó en el.- ¿Te parece bien?

-Si… Ranma gracias.- Dijo Akane, mientras tanto Ranma aseguro la puerta y apago las luces

\- Buenas noches Ranma.

-Buenas noches Akane.

Permanecieron inmóviles un rato, Akane fue quien se quedó dormida primero. Ranma mientras tanto la observo dormir hasta que el sueño lo venció.

…

…

-Buenos días. Dijo Soun al sentarse en la mesa, en el lugar ya estaban Nabiki, Genma y el maestro Hapossai.

-Buenos días.- Dijeron todos al unisón.

-¿Ranma y Akane?- Dijo el patriarca Tendo al notar su ausencia.

-Tal vez no han despertado, y yo quería despedirme. Dijo Nabiki.

-¿Ya te iras tan pronto? Deberías quedarte unos días más- Dijo Soun.

-Estoy más cómoda en mi departamento, además la universidad está muy lejos de aquí.

-Qué pena.- Dijo Soun.

-Nodoka y yo también nos marcharemos, nuestra casa al fin esta reconstruida, y es mejor darles un poco de espacio a Ranma y Akane. Dijo Genma.

-La casa se sentirá algo vacía, pero vivirán cerca, podremos jugar shogi todos los días. Ambos hombres comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Si ese es el caso me iré contigo Genma, tu casa estará muy grande además debemos darle espacio a Ranma y Akane. Dijo el maestro Hapossai riéndose.

-¡¿Qué?!- Grito Genma.

\- Cuida bien del maestro. Respondió Soun riéndose.

-Bueno yo debo marcharme espero verlos pronto. Dijo Nabiki quien se levantó de la mesa.

-Vuelve a visitarnos pronto.- Dijo Kasumi quien venía con tazones de arroz.

-Lo hare.- Nabiki se levantó de la mesa.

…

…

Akane fue quien despertó primero, por un momento todo lo ocurrido en el día anterior le pareció un sueño pero no, era su nueva realidad. Miro abajo, Ranma estaba abrazado a su almohada profundamente dormido.

-Buenos días…- Susurro y se levantó de la cama, salió de la habitación, con sumo cuidado cerró la puerta para no levantar a Ranma y aun se estaba tallando los ojos cuando topo con Nabiki.

-Hermanita ¿Cómo han pasado la noche?- Dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Eh?... – Akane comenzó a sonrojarse y busco la forma de cambiar de tema, en ese momento vio como Nabiki tenía una pequeña maleta en su mano.- ¿Te vas tan pronto?

-Todo salió bien en la boda así que mi trabajo está hecho.

-¿Lo organizaste tú? – Pregunto Akane.

-¿Quién más?... En realidad no lo he hecho sola, Kasumi y Nodoka, fueron mis armas secretas, de alguna manera tenía que atraparlos.

Un escalofrió corrió por la espalda de Akane, se detuvo a pensar y todo encajaba, habían caído en la trampa de Nabiki.

-¿Pero porque lo hiciste?- pregunto Akane.

-Veamos, en realidad fue un favor, ustedes son demasiado lentos, tenía que presionar las cosas, además estando yo lejos, es mejor que comiencen a trabajar en el Dojo, necesitan mantener la casa en pie.

-Ya veo… Gracias Nabiki.

-No lo arruines hermanita que me ha costado mucho trabajo. Susurro Nabiki.

-¿Has dicho algo?

-Olvídalo…- Dijo Nabiki.

…

…

Akane bajo junto a Nabiki e inmediatamente fue interceptada por Nodoka quien la llevo a otra habitación para hablar con ella.

-Akane ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Ranma te ha lastimado?- Dijo Nodoka quien sujetaba ambas manos de la chica.

Akane la miraba sin comprender que era lo que le estaban diciendo. Luego de unos minutos su cara comenzó a sonrojarse, lo había captado.

-Yo… estoy… bien en realidad Ranma y yo no…

-¿Acaso mi hijo no es un hombre? – Los ojos de Nodoka se tornaron oscuros y tomo su katana.

-Oh… yo... Ranma ha sido, uhm, ¿bueno?...- Akane sonrió nerviosa.

-Me alivia tanto escuchar eso, vamos debes desayunar algo.

…

…

Al salir de la habitación con Akane, Nodoka se dirigió a Nabiki y la siguió fuera de la casa Tendo.

-Oh Nabiki ¿Te marchas tan pronto?

-Así es, debo irme pero estaré al tanto de las cosas, dejare todo a sus manos Tía.

-Tranquila, me hare cargo de todo, nuestro plan no fallara.

-Aún así, no confió tanto en ellas… Me temo que esto se podría salir de nuestras manos, si las cosas marchan tan bien. Dijo Nabiki divagando en su mente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No es nada, cuide bien de esos dos.

-Me encargare de todo, puedes irte tranquila. Dijo Nodoka.

-Si todo marcha a la perfección regresare en la fecha acordada.

…

…

-Oh… ¿Dónde estoy?... Uhm, después de todo no ha sido un sueño.

Ranma se levantó, esperaba ver a su esposa en la cama pero ella no se encontraba ahí, se dio tiempo de sentarse y tomar una almohada entre sus brazos.

-Vaya… Solo ha pasado una noche y ya huelen como ella… Si siento su aroma de esta manera todos los días, terminare vuelto loco…

Ranma, sacudió su cabeza tratando de disipar su imaginación.

…

…

Continuara.

Hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews y PM, me da gusto saber que esta historia les está agradando, como ya habrán notado tardare una semana en actualizar, espero poder recortar un poco el tiempo, y hacerlo antes, mientras tanto, este a sido el tercer capitulo.

 **Atte. Stmag**

Espero sus reviews o PM (Me gusta saber lo que opinan)


	4. Dejarlo ir

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.**

 **¡Tenemos Boda!**

Capítulo 4

Dejarlo ir.

La tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos, perdidos hacia la nada mirando el horizonte sentada desde su ventana. Vio ahí el amanecer, torturándose a si misma pensando en cómo pudo haber pasado la noche, siendo para ella evidente lo que él había hecho.

-Dormiste en sus brazos airen…

Toda la noche paso lenta con él en su mente, recordaba los momentos vividos. Atrás había quedado aquella amazona fuerte, decidida, orgullosa, todo lo había perdido en ese amor no correspondido, en el cual a pesar de todo seguía teniendo esperanza.

-¿Has pasado la noche en vela?- La abuela entro a la habitación de Shampoo, de improvisto.

-No pude dormir.

-Deberías despejar tu mente, no piensas más en él.

-No puedo...- Respondió Shampoo con su voz a punto de quebrarse.

-No lo intentas querida, y ahora es un hombre casado.

-Lo se…

-Ya es momento que vivas tu vida, que te preocupes más por ti. No le regales más tú tiempo. Además las amazonas respetamos los tratos, no olvides tu trato con Nabiki Tendo.

La abuela salió dejando a Shampoo sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-No puedo…- Dijo la chica quien salió por la ventana.

…

…

Ranma bajaba las escaleras de la casa aun estirándose, aún estaba algo adormecido y no noto a su madre esperándolo.

-Ranma Saotome, ven acá, has despertado muy tarde y es hora de que empieces a trabajar.

-Ah, mamá eres tu… ¿Trabajar?

-Así es sígueme.

-Pero iba a tomar el desayuno.

-¿Desayuno? Si es más de medio día, anda ven.

A Ranma no le quedo más que seguirla, se dirigían hacia el Dojo cosa que le extraño un poco. Al acercarse más comenzó a escuchar gritos provenientes de él, se alertó y se puso a la defensiva.

-¿Qué es todo eso mamá?

-No es algo de qué preocuparse, anda entra.

Ranma abrió la puerta esperando, lo peor, pero dentro habían niños, jugando por todos lados, vestidos con pequeños trajes de entrenamiento, en medio del lugar estaba Genma transformado en panda, que le mostraba un gran letrero, junto a una cara llena de pánico.

 _ **¡Sálvame!**_ Se podía leer en él.

-Empezaras ahora mismo, Soun y Genma ya habían estado repartiendo volantes, y haciendo publicidad, impartirás clases a niños, ¿no te parece maravilloso Ranma? Sera como un entrenamiento para cuando seas padre.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo Ranma exaltado.

-Debes dedicarte al Dojo, y estos niños quieren aprender, así que comienza. El aura de Nodoka comenzó a ser visible, los niños dejaron de jugar asustados, haciendo que lugar quedara en completo silencio.

-S-Si…

-Excelente, Genma, es hora de irnos.

-¿Qué? ¿Papá no me ayudara?

 _ **Ni loco…**_ Decía un letrero del panda.

Apenas salieron del lugar los niños comenzaron a correr nuevamente, ignorando a Ranma, que intentaba tranquilizarlos.

…

…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Nerima Ukyo se disponía a comenzar un nuevo día laboral, acababa de abrir su restaurante, y preparaba todo, lista para recibir clientes.

-Buenos días…- Dijo al e escuchar entrar a alguien, se giró a ver y se sorprendió- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

-Esa no es la forma de recibir a un cliente…- Respondió la amazona mientras le sonreía.

-Tienes razón lo siento, ya no somos más rivales, o tal vez, nuestros restaurantes pueden ser competencia.

-No vengo por eso.- Dijo Shampoo.

-¿A qué vienes entonces?

-¿Cómo lo estás haciendo? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila mientras ella se ha quedado con él?

-Simple… Ya lo veía venir, y tú también, sabíamos que Ranma la amaba, y estos últimos años lo dejo cada vez más claro, no creo que solo a mí, sino también a ti… Comenzó a poner límites, dejo en claro que éramos amigos. Ukyo esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

-También sentí como se distanciaba…

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?

…

…

-Ya es bastante tarde y Ranma aún no ha bajado.- Dijo Akane quien bebía té junto a Kasumi.

-¿Ranma? El ya despertó, de hecho está dando clases en el Dojo hermanita.

-¿Qué? ¿Clases?- Akane estuvo a punto de escupir el té.

-Sí, papá y tío Genma se han encargado de eso, Ranma trabajar ahí, para que siga entrenando y comience a trabajar.

-Uhm, así que es por dinero, supongo que Nabiki también arreglo esto…- Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Akane.- Iré a ver como va.

Akane fue hacia el dojo, estaba a punto de llegar pero se detuvo.

-Sera muy evidente que me preocupa…-Susurro. Comenzó a divagar en su mente pensando en una excusa para entrar pero antes de actuar la puerta se abrió de pronto.

-Hey Akane ¿Qué haces ahí?-Dijo Ranma.

Akane se quedó estática observándolo, no podía evitarlo, su voz, su cuerpo, sus ojos la estremecieron.

-Solo pasaba por aquí…- Dijo riendo nerviosa.

-Bueno ya que estas aquí, te presentare a los chicos… Hey niños vengan acá, mira ellos son Shouta, Sawako, Chizuru, Ryu y Ayane, ella es Akane, mi… esposa.- Ranma hizo una pausa mientras se rascaba la cabeza un tanto apenado.

-Mucho gusto…-Dijo Akane sonrojada.

-¿Esposa Sensei? ¿Ya tienen bebes?- Pregunto Chizuru una niña delgada de cabello castaño.

Ranma y Akane tragaron en seco al escuchar a la niña.

-Eh, pero que cosas dices Chizu…- Quien recibió un golpe de Ayane.

-Calma niños no pelen, la clase a terminado, es hora de irnos… Akane, iré a dejar a los chicos.

…

…

Continuara.

Hola… Siento mucho la tardanza, como ya había mencionado, soy estudiante y a veces los tiempos no se me dan… Esperen la siguiente actualización.

 **Atte. Stmag**

Espero sus reviews o PM (Me gusta saber lo que opinan)


	5. Astuta

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.**

 **¡Tenemos Boda!**

Capítulo 5.

Astuta.

Dos meses antes de la boda de Ranma y Akane, una extraña reunión se llevaba a cabo en el Dojo Tendo.

-Hablemos claro, pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa…- Decía Nabiki quien jugaba a barajear un mazo de póker.

Frente a ella estaba Kodachi, Ukyo y Shampoo. Todas sentadas alrededor de una mesa.

\- ¿A qué vienes con todo esto?- Dijo Ukyo.

-Vamos, debo ver por el futuro de mi hermanita.- Dijo Nabiki quien sonreía como si ya tuviera ganado el juego.

-Me parece algo ridículo lo que estás haciendo, ¿Por qué querríamos jugar póker contigo?- Dijo Kodachi.

-Claro que es ridículo… ¿dónde está a ella?- Dijo Shampoo

-No vendrá, las cosas, serán entre nosotras. Y no quiero jugar cartas con ustedes, sería muy fácil ganarles, era un pretexto para reunirnos, queridas…- La ultima la frase la dijo con un énfasis sínico.

-¿Qué quieres lograr con todo esto?- Dijo Ukyo quien levantaba una ceja extrañada.

-Seamos sinceras, Ranma no está interesado en ninguna de ustedes, creo que él ya lo ha dejado claro…- Dijo Nabiki quien fue interrumpida por Shampoo.

-No escuchare esto…

-¿Por qué Shampoo? ¿Es difícil escuchar la realidad?- Dijo Ukyo, provocando que Shampoo la encarara.

-Vamos Ukyo, dejemos las cosas claras, esto les conviene más a ustedes que mi propia hermana. Les propondré un trato. –Dijo Nabiki quien llamo la atención de las chicas y calmo los humores.

-¿Qué?- Respondió Kodachi.

-Verán, Ranma y Akane, son algo lentos si dejamos pasar más tiempo Ranma no estará con Akane, y mucho menos con ustedes, es demasiado indeciso.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?

-Pues los pondremos a prueba de fuego, ¿les parece?, les pediré un solo mes, déjenlos estar juntos 30 días, y veremos si las cosas se llegan a dar, solo háganse a un lado.

-Estás loca, ¿Por qué dejaría que Ranma este con ella?

-Porque si las cosas no funcionan yo misma sacare a mi hermana del medio, se ira conmigo del país, y les dejare todo un año a Ranma, para que puedan conquistarlo sin Akane como obstáculo.

-Esto es demasiado bueno como para ser cierto, ¿Cuáles son las condiciones?

-Dejaran que se cansen

-Olvídalo.

-Si están casados habrá más presión de por medio no lo creen, sería más fácil que algo saliera mal, y como les he dicho solo serán 30 días a prueba, ¿Qué dicen?

-Que estás loca… No dejare que mi Ranma este con ella. Respondió Kodachi

-¿Creen que Ranma no quiere a mi hermanita?

-Claro que no la quiere…- Dijo Shampoo exaltada.

-Bueno, si es así está claro que su matrimonio no funcionara así que, ¿Por qué no sacan a Akane del camino?, es su rival más fuerte porque tiene el apoyo de Nodoka y Genma, pero si esto no funciona, realmente me la llevare al otro lado del mundo…

-¿A dónde irían?- Dijo Ukyo.

-A Londres, tengo unos contactos que nos abrirán las puertas para irnos un tiempo a trabajar y estudiar.

-¿Por qué mejor no le propones eso a Akane? Tal vez quiera irse. Dijo Ukyo, Nabiki entrecerró los ojos, no es como si no hubiera pensado en algo así, pero todo estaba bajo control.

-Conozco a mi hermana como la palma de mi mano, es impulsiva y testaruda, si se va estando molesta con Ranma, no habrá poder humano que la haga regresar, y la presión de un matrimonio, y el carácter de ambos, muchas cosas podrían salir mal ¿no creen?

-¿Y si todo funciona?- Pregunto Shampoo.

-Si la cosas salen bien, no seré yo quien las aleje, sino el propio Ranma, pero como ustedes están tan seguras de los sentimientos de mi cuñadito, ¿porque no lo ponen a prueba?

-Aceptare, solo si nosotras podemos poner nuestras propias condiciones. Dijo Ukyo

Nabiki de nuevo entrecerró los ojos, ya tenía previsto que algo así sucedería.

-Claro, solo que cada una podrá poner solamente una condición.

-No estará prohibido hablarle. Dijo Ukyo

-Claro, siempre y cuando no lo busquen, no puedo interponerme en que hablen, ¿Qué hay de ti Kodachi?

-No creo que sea necesario que ponga condiciones, estoy segura que mi amado Ranma no durara ni una semana con esa loca violenta.

-Bueno, entonces Shampoo. Dijo Nabiki.

-No dormirán juntos.

-No, puedo prometerte nada ya que no estaré en casa para comprobar si duermen juntos.

-Entonces no aceptare en trato.

Nabiki suspiro, pensaba en una forma rápida de salir de ese lio.

-De acuerdo, no puedo evitar que duerman juntos, pero puedo asegúrate que la probabilidad de que suceda es del 30%, ya que ni siquiera se toman de la mano ¿Cómo crees que podrían hacer algo más?.

Shampoo se quedó callada un momento.

-Entonces, cambiare mi condición, si su boda no funciona tu me ayudaras a que me case con Ranma.

-¡¿Qué?¡ - Dijeron Ukyo y Kodachi al unisón.

-De acuerdo… - Dijo Nabiki entre dientes.

-Eso no es justo..- Dijo Ukyo

-Es su condición y ustedes ya han hecho un trato conmigo. Desde el que digan acepto, comenzara la cuenta regresiva, luego de eso las veré en un mes.

Nabiki se levantó de la mesa dejando ahí el mazo de póker, y a sus invitadas.

"A sido muy astuta" Pensó Nabiki quien mordía su dedo pulgar, pensando en todo lo que estaba en juego.

-Espero y no lo arruinen…

…

…

Continuará

Retomando la historia, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y siento tardar tanto en actualizar.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

 **Atte. Stmag**

Espero sus reviews o PM (Me gusta saber lo que opinan)

Nota: Muchas gracias por quienes se tomaron la molestia de avisarme que habían copiado una de mis historias (Mi primer beso, publicada en 2013), ha sido un verdadera pena ya que el autor no me pidió permiso para publicarla, fue una de mis primeras historias a la cual le tengo muchísimo cariño, y no di la autorización para que la tradujeran . En fin me he puesto en contacto con el autor, pidiéndole que la borrara, y quienes disfrutan leer y escribir, tengan cuidado, hay personas a las cuales les parece fácil llevarse el trabajo de alguien más. Sin más que decir.


	6. Al diablo

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.**

 **¡Tenemos Boda!**

Capítulo 6

Al diablo

Cuenta regresiva.

Día 2

Akane vio como Ranma se marchaba con los niños, esa escena le causo ternura, no le sería difícil imaginarse a Ranma en la misma situación con sus propios hijos.

-¿Pero en que estoy pensando?...- Rápido sacudió la cabeza sonrojándose.

…

La tensión aumentaba entre Ukyo y Shampoo que se miraban fijamente.

-Tu haz sido la más beneficiada en el trato, deja ya que las cosas sigan su curso.

-No es mi culpa que ustedes si tú no sabes negociar.

-Si Ranma no se queda con ella… Tampoco lo hará contigo.

Shampoo la miro fijamente apretando los dientes, no dijo más y salió del lugar.

-¿Así que todas van a respetar las reglas del juego?... Ya veremos.

…

Ranma se encargó de dejar a cada niño en su respectiva casa dar clases le había parecido tedioso toda su vida, pero tenía que admitir que esos niños le habían divertido más que cualquier otra cosa en años, no parecía un trabajo. De regreso al Dojo iba caminando con lentitud admirando el paisaje aún le parecía difícil de creer que Akane fuera la señora Saotome.

-Encargarme del Dojo no será suficiente para mantener a una familia… ¿Pero que acabo de decir?.

De un momento a otro Ranma se encontraba riendo solo, sonrojado por un momento, las palabras de Akane después de todo ella se lo había dicho no se había casado con el solo por el compromiso.

Ranma iba divagando en su cabeza hasta que topo con una pequeña figura.

-¿Eh? ¿Shampoo? ¿Te encuentras bien?...

Frente a el estaba una sorprendida Shampoo quien rompió en llanto al verlo en sus brazos, ella ni siquiera podía hablarle de lo alterada que estaba.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?...- Shampoo se abrazó más a su pecho, mientras Ranma intentaba alejarla.- ¿Eso es un si?

Emprendieron camino, a Ranma le ponía bastante nervioso caminar con ella aferrada a el, como hombre casado eso no se veria nada bien ante los ojos de nadie asi que opto por tomarla en sus brazos y correr con ella entre los tejados, era veloz y no cualquier persona podría verle.

…

Akane se encontraba en el jardín junto a Kasumi amabas se encontraban sembrando unas pequeñas flores.

-¿Qué te parece Akane?... ¿Son hermosas no?... Apenas comenzaran a crecer aunque ya hay un tallo fuerte, falta mucho para que florezcan.

Akane estaba ida mirando hacia la puerta.

-¿Te preocupa que no vuelva?. Pregunto Kasumi sonriéndole.

-¿Eh?... No para nada… O tal vez si…

Ambas se sonrieron y siguieron trabajando.

…

Ranma en cambio apenas llegaba al neko hatten, bajo a Shampoo quien apenas había dejado de llorar, al pisar el suelo y de inmediato se aferro a el.

-¿Shampoo que es lo que te sucede?.

-Necesito que me escuches.

-Si querías hablar lo pudimos haber hecho donde te encontré.

-Debe ser en privado.

-Me niego…- Dijo Ranma que al ver como amenazaban con salir las lágrimas de la chica no le quedo más que aceptar.- Pero solo unos minutos.

Shampoo lo tomo de la mano y en un dos saltos ya se encontraban en el balcón de su habitación, Ranma se detuvo un minuto antes de entrar pero ella lo tiro del brazo y el accedió.

Apenas entro se abalanzo hacia el, pero Ranma le detuvo.

-Hablaremos Shampoo solo eso.

-¿Por qué te casaste con ella?

-¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo?

-Porque yo te amo, porque desde el primer momento lo hice y ahora estas con ella, que siempre te a tratado mal ¿Qué hay de mi? ¿Por qué ella?

-Shampoo… Akane y yo teníamos un compromiso…- Shampoo lo interrumpió

-¿Entonces es solo por el compromiso?... Lo tenías también conmigo, y con Ukyo y no se con cuantas más lo tuviste…- Shampoo comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho enojada.

Ranma estaba conmocionado, nunca había escuchado a Shampoo de esa forma, la sujeto de ambos brazos hasta que ella se calmó, entonces inclino su cabeza ante ella.

-Lamento mucho el daño que te he hecho durante todo este tiempo al no ser claro contigo, pero debo ser sincero, estoy enamorado de Akane y por ello la convertí en mi esposa, la amo.

Shampoo lo dio una bofetada con fuerza y rabia.

-No, no es cierto. Le dijo.

-Lo siento mucho.

Shampoo se acercó a el y beso sus labios separándose de él rápidamente.

-Nada hará que me olvide de ti Ranma, tu eres lo que soñé y quiero para mi, te amo… Y estaré aquí para ti.

-Lo siento Shampoo, no puedo aceptar lo que me has dicho.

Ranma se inclinó una vez más y salió por la ventana tal como llego. Shampoo lo observo irse hasta que se perdió entre los tejados.

-Cuando ella te deje yo estaré aquí Ranma…

Rápidamente busco su teléfono y realizo una llamada.

…

El sol comenzaba a bajar y Ranma apenas llegaba al Dojo quería hablar con Akane y explicarle lo sucedido se sentía terriblemente mal por lo que había pasado con Shampoo. Entro a casa rápido y sin avisar corrió a su habitación esperando que ahí estuviera y acertó, Akane se encontraba sentada en la cama.

-Akane yo…

Fue entonces que recibió un golpe en la quijada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Descarado, ¿para que querías casarte conmigo? Para irte a revolcar con Shampoo apenas pudieras.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que me metí con ella?...

-No creo estoy segura ¿o acaso no pasaste con ella toda la tarde?.

Ranma se quedó callado pues era algo que no podía negar.

-Saotome…

-Akane puedo explicarte lo que sucedió.

-No me vas a explicar nada, te iras al diablo ahora mismo. La mirada de Akane se cristalizo, no solo estaba furiosa estaba destruida.

-¿Me mandas al diablo sin siquiera escucharme? Sé que todo hay un mal entendido pero ¿quieres actuar por un momento como mi esposa?

-¿Ah si? ¿Quieres que escuche lo que le hiciste?

-No, no y no, no hice nada.

-Largo de aquí.

-Akane espera.

-Me arrepiento tanto de ser tu esposa.

Las palabras de la chica dejo helado a Ranma, quien ahora dolido respondió infantil como si el tiempo hubiera regresado a cuando se conocieron.

-Perfecto, entonces me largo.

Salió de la habitación dejando ahí a Akane quien se dejó caer a la cama, intentando procesar todo lo que había ocurrido.

…

Continuará

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

 **Atte. Stmag**

Espero sus reviews o PM (Me gusta saber lo que opinan)


	7. Altibajos

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.**

 **¡Tenemos Boda!**

Capítulo 7

Altibajos.

Cerro con fuerza la puerta y sintió un gran impulso de regresar, pero no era el momento luego de tanto tiempo la conocía a la perfección y se conocía a el mismo, de nada sirve intentar hablar con ella mientras están enojados, siempre terminaba peor. Dio un gran suspiro y se fue caminando escaleras abajo con calma, estaba dolido pero de igual forma entendía porque su recién esposa estaba de esa forma.

-Probablemente alguien me vio entrar al neko hatten, que estúpido fui.- Dijo golpeando su cabeza.

Miro el tejado y por un momento se vio a si mismo cuando tenía 16 años, siempre que algo le confundía o molestaba iba ahí, mirando el cielo su mente se despejaba. De un momento a otro estaba ahí, recostado mirando la noche, sintiéndose un chico de nuevo, regresando 3 años atrás.

-Tal vez debí pensar mejor las cosas… Ella no debió molestarse así… Bueno Akane siempre se molesta así…- Sonrió por un momento recordando todas las veces que Akane había estallado en furia cada que había un malentendido. La historia se había repetido una y otra vez, durante su adolescencia ambos habían sido muy orgullosos.

…

Akane mientras tanto permanecía acostada boca abajo aferrada a la almohada. Siempre que discutían ella estallaba, luego de un tiempo cuando se calmaba comenzaba el remordimiento, el no medir sus palabras, el hablar si asperezas siempre traía consigo consecuencias.

-Ni siquiera lo he dejado hablar… No, no tenía nada que decirme, se fue con Shampoo… Puede quedarse con ella…- Una vez más su enojo hablaba por ella misma.

…

Nabiki veía con tranquilidad el panorama que la ciudad de Tokio le ofrecía desde el balcón de su habitación. Había estado preocupada pues Kasumi y Nodoka le habían prometido llamar para mantenerla al tanto de la situación de su hermana menor, pero el teléfono no había sonado ni una sola vez y eso le tenía preocupada.

-Maldición la ansiedad me mata, y apenas llevan dos días casados… ¿Qué será de mí en un año? Definitivamente debí haber dicho seis meses.

Fatigada comenzó a preparar todo para dormir pero en definitiva seguía sin sueño, opto por tomar una ducha mientras seguía esperando noticias. Se sumergió en el agua de la bañera mirando el teléfono que estaba a un lado, era Nabiki Tendo, amaba tener las cosas bajo su control, sobre todo le amaba ganar y Shampoo no la vencería. Divagaba en su mente cuando por fin el bendito teléfono comenzó a sonar.

- _Ya era hora… ¿Cómo va todo?- Dijo Nabiki._

 _-Al parecer discutieron, Ranma no está en casa solo lo vi irse molesto y Akane está encerrada en la habitación.- Decía Kasumi por la línea._

 _-Ya veo, ya lo veía venir pero no pensé que tan pronto. ¿Sabes porque fue la discusión?_

 _-No, ¿crees que debería ir a hablarlo con Akane?_

 _-¡No!... No vayas por ahora, deja pasar esta noche._

 _-Pero se ha hecho tarde…- Insistió Kasumi._

 _-Lo se pero esos dos necesitan este tipo de presión, de hecho todo va bien, tranquila ve a descansar hermanita._

 _-De acuerdo, mañana te diré como van las cosas, buenas noches._

 _-Buenas noches._

Apenas colgó dejo salir un pequeño gruñido. "No, no lo arruines hermanita mucho está en juego" Pensó sujetándose la sien por el estrés.

…

Akane se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama, intranquila, el tiempo ya había pasado y Ranma no regresaba había salido furioso, le preocupaba que algo le haya sucedido, estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo pero una tormenta comenzó.

…

Luego de pensar un rato el sueño lo venció el entrenar con niños lo había cansado, y el tejado era cómodo termino dormido, hasta que la lluvia lo despertó, convirtiéndolo en una linda pelirroja.

-Maldición odio estar así… Diablos…- El agua comenzó a caer con más fuerza aunando a eso rayos comenzaron a caer.- ¿Precisamente hoy?- dijo con ironía.

Fue entonces que se resignó a entrar a la casa, no quería molestar a Akane pero no le había quedado opción, entro rápido a la casa y se dirigió al baño para preparar una ducha, intentaba evitar enfermarse, se vio al espejo tenía tiempo de no ver a Ranko, siempre cuidaba no estar en contacto con agua fría, tanto así que había llegado a estar meses sin convertirse en mujer. Apenas estuvo listo se lanzó al agua caliente regresando a ser un hombre, pero no podía quitarse la sensación de frio que le había dejado la lluvia. Salió de la ducha de prisa para secarse y quitarse la sensación de escalofríos, pero extrañado vio que ya había una muda de ropa afuera. Se vistió y extrañado salió del cuarto de baño, se dirigió lento a su habitación y pudo darse cuenta que Akane apenas entraba a la cama, entro como si no lo hubiera notado y se quedó un momento observándola en la oscuridad, ella estaba recostada dándole la espalda cubierta hasta la cabeza. De afuera se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y se ilumino la habitación debido a la tormenta que había afuera, pudo verla estremecerse, fue entonces que dejo de pensar en sus actos y solo actuó, fue un impulso el que lo dirigió a la cama donde su esposa se encontraba, abrazándola con fuerza por la espalda pegándola a su cuerpo, embriagándose en su aroma y calidez. Akane se estremeció al sentir su calidez y sus fuertes brazos rodeándola, no dijo nada, no se movió, no lo alejo, solo escuchaba como su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Ranma se acercó a su oído para susurrar

-No podría estar con ninguna otra mujer porque te amo a ti Akane Tendo…

Ella se quedó en silencio al escucharlo, había un nudo en su garganta que no le permitía hablar, solo giro hacia él y respondió al abrazo, sin palabras solamente se dedicaron a permanecer juntos. Akane comenzó a sentir como el calor de Ranma se intensificaba, tanto así que la hizo despertar, para darse cuenta que su esposo estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Asustada se levantó rápido bajo corriendo buscando una compresa y agua fría.

Sabía que hacer luego de ver tantas veces como Kasumi las cuidaba a ella y a su hermana, mojo unos calcetines y se los coloco, también le coloco la compresa húmeda en la cabeza, cada que esta se calentaba la volvía a pasar en agua fría.

-Fue la lluvia… Tonto…-Susurro Akane. Ranma abrió los ojos como si la hubiera escuchado y le sonrió. Fue asi como paso la noche cuidando a su esposo.

…

En la mañana Kasumi se encontraba haciendo el desayuno, extrañada de no encontrar a nadie en casa, se acercó a las escaleras y grito que el desayuno estaba listo pero al no recibir respuesta se aventuró a ir hacia la habitación de los recién casados.

-Akane…-toco la puerta, espero unos minutos e insistió.

-Shh…- Abrió la puerta Akane, quien estaba ojerosa y cansada, lucia desarreglada y desvelada.- Ranma está descansando.

Akane le dejo pasar a la habitación y encontró a Ranma durmiendo tranquilamente con un trapo húmedo en la cabeza.

-Oh Akane… Debiste hablarme.

-No, no fue necesario pude atenderlo yo misma, además Ranma es mi esposo.

Kasumi volteo a verla sorprendida por las palabras de su hermana.

-Si es así… Te traeré el desayuno de ambos.- Dijo Kasumi sonriendo.

…

Continuará

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

 **Atte. Stmag**

Espero sus reviews o PM (Me gusta saber lo que opinan)


	8. ¿Sorpresas?

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.**

 **¡Tenemos Boda!**

Capítulo 8

¿Sorpresas?

Su cuerpo estaba pesado y rígido apenas y pudo abrir los ojos, la luz le molestaba. Poco recordaba de la noche anterior, intento sentarse pero sintió como lo detuvieron.

-No Ranma, no te levantes, es mejor que sigas descansando.

-¿Eh? Akane ¿qué sucedió?- Ranma se volvió a dejar caer en la cama.

-¿No recuerdas nada?...- Sintió un pequeño piquete en su pecho.

Ranma vio, su cara de momento cambio a estar afligida, tomo su mano con dulzura y la beso.

-Recuerdo bien lo que te dije Akane…- Le dijo sonriéndole, Akane se apeno y de inmediato le dio la espalda.

-Descansa que Kasumi ya viene con el desayuno.

-No, tranquila ya estoy bien mejor vayamos desayunar con ellos… Gracias por cuidar de mí.

Con un poco de pesar se levantó y salió de la habitación dejando ahí a Akane quien sujetaba su pecho, su corazón latía tan rápido que no podía tranquilizarse

…

Kasumi se encontraba sirviendo el desayuno y extrañada escucho como se abrirá la puerta de la entrada, no esperaba visitas así que fue a mirar quien era quien llegaba.

-Buenos días querida Kasumi…- Decía Nodoka quien entraba con un par de obentos en mano.- Me he tomado la libertad de venir a desayunar con ustedes.

-Que felicidad ¿y el tío Genma? …- Pregunto Kasumi quien al girar la mirada vio como su padre y Genma estaban sentados concentrados en una partida de shogi.

-Parece que tienen un duelo pendiente ¿Cómo están Ranma y Akane?- Pregunto Nodoka.

-Bien, Ranma estuvo enfermo y Akane se ha encargado de cuidarlo. Dijo Kasumi

Al escuchar esas palabras Nodoka saco un pequeño pañuelo de seda y comenzó a secar sus lágrimas con delicadeza, pero de pronto una idea paso por su menta y sus ojos se iluminaron causando el escalofrió de los hombres que jugaban.

-Kasumi… ha llegado el momento de poner nuestro plan en marcha. Dijo Nodoka llenándose de una extraña aura oscura.

…

Akane se había cambiado y bajaba las escaleras, cuando escucho voces proviniendo de la cocina.

-O señora Nodoka… Que alegría verla.- Dijo Akane.

-O querida hija ven, desayunemos juntas hay que celebrar. Dijo Nodoka quien bebía una taza de té

-¿Qué celebramos?...- Pregunto Akane.

-Lo orgullos que estoy de ti al convertirte en una buena esposa no sabes lo feliz eme haces sabía que había dejado en buenas manos a mi amado hijo. .,- Una gota de sudor resbalaba sobre la frente de Akane tal parecía que Kasumi había dicho todo.

Ranma bajo y encontró a su madre secando sus lágrimas y a su joven esposa muy incómoda, prefirió no preguntar nada y solo sentarse junto a ellas.

-Querido hijo me alegra que ya te encuentres bien… Que afortunado eres al tener una esposa como Akane…-Ranma sonrió, ahora entendía porque Akane se encontraba así.

-Me alegra verte madre…-Dijo sonrojado mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

El desayuno transcurrió con calma hasta que Soun y Genma se unieron, fue entonces que Ranma y Genma comenzaron a pelear por la comida siguiendo su costumbre.

-Ranma recuerda que debes dar clase.- Dijo Kasumi

-Oh es cierto, gracias por la comida. . .- Ranma se levantó corriendo y se dirigió hacia el dojo en espera de sus alumnos.

-¿Akane crees poder hacerme un favor?- Le dijo Kasumi sonriendo.

-Claro hermanita.

-Necesito que vayas a traer un poco de fruta y verduras al supermercado.- Kasumi saco una pequeña lista que se desdoblo un par de veces, dejando a Akane con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Bueno iré ahora mismo.

Kasumi fue hacia ella dándole unas bolsas y dinero.

-Ve con cuidado…- Dijo Kasumi.

Akane fue a ponerse los zapatos y salió rápido de la casa, Nodoka se aseguró que no hubiera moros en la costa y miro a Kasumi.

-Bien hecho Kasumi… Manos a la obra.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron entre ellas y subieron rápidamente a la habitación de los recién casados.

…

Akane mientras tanto caminando hacia el mercado leyendo la lista no era cosas fuera de lo común pero le sorprendía las cantidades, aún así se dedico a buscar cada cosa, no pensaba fallarle a su hermana. Al final logro encontrar todo lo que le había pedido Kasumi y regreso al dojo, llevaba un par de bolsas muy grandes se consideraba una mujer muy fuerte y sentía que sus brazos no le respondían.

 _Como es que mi dulce hermanita puede cargar tanto_. Pensó.

Al fin llego a casa desde la calle se escuchaba la risa de los niños y de Ranma, pero fuera de eso le pareció extraño no escuchar ningún otro ruido, se apresuró a entrar sin avisar dejando las bolsas de lado fue entonces que comenzó a escuchar ruidos provenientes de su habitación, rápido se dirigió hacia ella, abrió la puerta de golpe y encontró ahí a Kasumi y Nodoka a que preparaban un par de maletas.

-¿Pero qué es lo que hacen?... – dijo Akane sorprendida.

-Oh has llegado, ¿encontraste todo hermanita?- Le dijo Kasumi que cerraba una maleta.

-¿Qué hacen Kasumi?- Repitió Akane.

-Bueno es obvio, preparamos todo para su partida. Dijo Nodoka que se apresuraba a terminar.

-¿De qué están hablando?

-Pues sabemos perfectamente que tienen boletos para ir a vacacionar a las aguas termales, les hará bien, así que se irán hoy mismo… Sorpresa… ¿No te da gusto tendrás tu luna de miel?-Dijo Nodoka

-¡¿Qué?! – Dijo Akane.

-Vamos querida ve a arreglarte todo estará bien, toma un baño que hoy mismo viajan…- Dijo Nodoka con una gran sonrisa.

Akane luego de un gran suspiro no hizo más que seguir órdenes. Tomo un cambio y se dirigió a la ducha, luego de todo este tiempo sabía perfectamente que no conseguirá nada al oponerse, fue al baño y se sumergió en agua caliente buscando relajarse.

 _No he tenido oportunidad pero… quisiera que Ranma me explicara que hacía con Shampoo en su casa…_ Pensó.

Su cuerpo vibraba al recordar las palabras de Ranma a su oído "No podría estar con ninguna otra mujer porque te amo a ti Akane Tendo…". Pero de cualquier manera quería una explicación luego de esa llamada explicita de Shampoo le era necesario.

-Tal vez estando solos podamos hablarlo con calma.

Salió de la ducha y luego de vestirse encontró a Ranma entre Nodoka Y Kasumi.

-¡¿Qué?! – Dijo Ranma.

 _Ya lo sabe._ Pensó Akane.

-Maldición ¿Qué hare ahora con los niños? Iré avisarles para poder irme con calma.- Dijo Ranma quien no se percató de la presencia de Akane y bajo rápido corriendo.

Akane se quedó sorprendida al ver la escena Ranma no estaba molesto ni mucho menos por el contrario, quería arreglar todo para poder viajar con ella.

…

El sol se ponía al horizonte, Ranma y Akane se encontraban fuera del dojo con maletas en mano despidiéndose de su familia.

-Tengan buen viaje…- Decía Kasumi.

-Cuida a mi niña Ranma….- Soun lloraba a mares junto a Genma.

-Disfruten el viaje hijos mios.

Ambos se despidieron y emprendieron su viaje, se irían en autobús pero aún así tendrían que caminar un poco, Ranma iba cargando las maletas de ambos mientras Akane llevaba una bolsa de viaje. Akane iba un tanto nerviosa seria su primer viaje como pareja, y Ranma noto ese nerviosismo.

-Tranquila… Sera un gran viaje…- Dijo el chico de la trenza.

Ambos se sonrieron y siguieron caminando.

…

A lo lejos una mirada violeta los observaba, Shampoo apretó los puños con fuerza mientras los veía marchar.

-Esto no se quedara asi. Dijo la amazona.

…

Continuará

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Muchísimas gracias por tan buen recibimiento y estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones.

 **Atte. Stmag**

Espero sus reviews o PM (Me gusta saber lo que opinan)


	9. Luna de miel

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.**

 **¡Tenemos Boda!**

Capítulo 9

Luna de miel

…

Luego de viajar en autobús llegaron al lugar, a simple vista les parecía fascinante. El lugar estaba rodeado de naturaleza y tenía una vista espectacular hacia las montañas. Se dirigieron hacia la recepción, Ranma se encargó de todo mientras Akane veía curiosa el lugar. Se dio cuenta que en el lugar habían solo parejas y este estaba ambientado de una forma muy sutil pero romántica.

-Listo Akane… Vayamos a dejar nuestras cosas…- Dijo Ranma pero no encontró a su esposa por ningún lado. Comenzó a caminar por el lugar buscándola, y la encontró recargada en un muro mirando con sigilo como se llevaba a cabo una propuesta de matrimonio.- No seas tan curiosa.

Akane salto asustada y Ranma comenzó a reírse de ella, Akane se detuvo a verlo el tiempo había pasado y Ranma a pesar de tener una apariencia más masculina seguía siendo el mismo chico que había conocido.

-Parece que no solo hay aguas termales, me han dicho que hay muchos lugares que podemos visitar y estaremos aquí cinco días.

-¡¿Tres?!- Respondió sorprendida.

-Así es, habrá que aprovechar. Respondió sonriéndole.- Anda hay que llevar las cosas a la habitación.

Ambos caminaron, Ranma veía cada puerta buscando su número, fueron al segundo piso y fue ahí que lo encontraron, abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar a ella primero. Era una habitación blanca, tenía una cama matrimonial, un pequeño sofá individual, un balcón, una pequeña mesa de noche y una cajonera.

-Mira aquí hay un armario, y este es el baño…- dijo Ranma que abría las puertas.

-Es un lindo lugar….- Respondió Akane.

-Bueno no debemos perder tiempo vayamos a visitar unos cuantos lugares…- Dijo Ranma. Akane se sintió emocionada al verlo tener iniciativa de estar con ella.

…

Ranma decidió dejar como sorpresa hacia donde iban entonces Akane solo lo iba siguiendo.

-¡¿Una cueva?!...-Una gran gota de sudor bajo por la frente de Akane.

-Así es no te preocupes dentro hay luz, además dicen que en el fondo hay una pequeña cascada, ¿acaso tienes miedo?- Le dijo retándola.

-Claro que no.

Ambos entraron y como había dicho Ranma efectivamente había velas y un sendero, al fondo se podía escuchar los pasos de otros paseantes. Llevaban unos minutos en el recorrió cuando Akane comenzó a gritar.

-Ahhh, ¿qué es eso?.- Dijo abrazando el brazo de Ranma.

-Hahaha, tranquila mujer es solo una araña... Y otra más... Y otra más...

-Basta Ranma. Le respondió molesta.

-Ya tranquila puedes irte sujeta de mi brazo si así lo quieres. Le dijo en tono burlón, Akane se sonrojo pero no soltó el brazo de su esposo.

Luego de un rato caminando llegaron a la pequeña cascada, esta estaba iluminada había varias parejas alrededor, Ranma saco una cámara fotográfica de su bolsillo.

-No sabía que la habías traído contigo.

-Hay que aprovecharla, vamos sonríe.

Akane se sonrojo y accedió, Ranma veía por el lente, la escena era perfecta.

-Te vez hermosa...-Le dijo.

Un hombre que paseaba por el lugar se acercó a ellos.

-Amigo yo puedo tomarles la fotografía.

-Gracias...- Dijo Ranma dándole la cámara, se acercó a Akane y la tomo por la cintura, sorprendiéndola.

-Aquí tienes...

-Gracias, ¿qué suerte tenemos no?...- Dijo Ranma a Akane que parecía iluminar la cueva con su cara roja.

-Vaya se nos fue gran parte del día, ¿te parece si ya vamos a cenar? Le dijo Ranma.

-Si...-Dijo Akane aún nerviosa.

Ambos salieron de la cueva caminando uno junto al otro como le había dicho Ranma, el día había pasado muy rápido. El sol comenzaba a caer.

-Creo que cerca de aquí hay lugares para comer, te parece ir… ¡Mira Ramen!

Akane sonrió al verle emocionarse como si fuera un niño por lo cual decidió seguirlo, el ramen no le apetecía pero quería verlo así de feliz. La cena trascurrió con normalidad, Ranma estaba más concentrado en comer que en cualquier otra cosa. Al terminar se dirigieron a la habitación.

-Bueno Akane, iré por unas mantas para preparar mi cama…- Dijo Ranma.

-No, no es necesario… ¿Por qué no duermes conmigo?...- Le dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Estas segura?...- Ranma también estaba sonrojado.

-Si…

Ranma se acostó a su lado, le dio su espacio y evito tocarla, ambos durmieron viéndose frente a frente. Por la mañana Ranma despertó antes que ella, y se dedicó a observarla dormir.

…

Ambos bajaron a desayunar, Akane al despertar se encontró a Ranma admirándola dormir, hecho que le había puesto nerviosa, y no había encontrado la forma de hablarle.

-Akane, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer hoy?...- Pregunto Ranma jugando con los palillos, sabía que ella estaba nerviosa, siempre que se ponía así torturaba su labio inferior mordiéndolo.

-Deberíamos ir a las aguas termales… Después de todo son la atracción del lugar

-Tienes razón…- Respondió Ranma.

….

Al llegar al lugar para su sorpresa no eran mixtas a pesar que estaba destinado para parejas.

-Bueno ya estamos aquí… -Dijo Ranma y cada quien se fue por su lado.

…

En Nerima, las cosas en el Neko hatten estaban tensas. La abuela Colonge había decidió hacer su maletas e irse a China junto a Mousse cansada de ver a su nieta sufrir por el amor no correspondido de Ranma, le había pedido que se fuera junto a ella de regreso a China pero Shampoo no había aceptado su propuesta.

-Esta es la última vez que te lo digo Shampoo, respeta tu orgullo de amazona y vuelve a China.

-No abuela…- Dijo Shampoo.

-Escucha a tu abuela…- Decía Mousse al borde del llanto.

-Cállate Mousse.

-Si esa es tu decisión te quedaras aquí sola… Te esperare en China cuando comprendas por tu propia voluntad que ese hombre nunca fue para ti.

El lugar quedo en silencio, Shampoo se dio la media vuelta y entro a la casa.

-No, no me iré sin ti Ranma… esta es mi oportunidad… no estarás más de un mes con ella… Yo lo sé, y después serás mío.

…

Ranma volvió a la habitación y no encontró a su esposa por ningún lado.

-Estar en el agua sí que es cansado… Casi no puedo moverme…- Se arrojó a la cama, no había tenido oportunidad de encender el televisor, pero estando solo decidió hacerlo.- Veamos que hay por aquí.

Justo iniciaba una película de terror que llamo su atención, la dejo y subió el volumen de la televisión.

-¿Ranma donde estabas?...- Dijo Akane al entrar a la habitación, esta se encontraba a oscuras y su esposo estaba anonadado viendo la tv.

-Shhh… Acaba de comenzar ven…- Le dijo Ranma señalando a su lado. Akane accedió, y se sentó junto a él, en la primera escena ella lanzo un grito provocando la risa de Ranma.

-¡No te burles!...- Le dijo golpeándolo con su almohada haciéndolo reír aún más.

-Hahaha, ya basta, ven…- La atrajo hacia él y la recostó en su pecho.- ¿Así está mejor?.

Ella no respondió, solo se aferró a él, embriagándose de su aroma. Estaba un poco sorprendida por la actitud de Ranma pero después de todo eran marido y mujer. Dejo de poner atención y se concentró en el latido de su corazón, cosa que le reconfortaba, poco a poco comenzó a dormirse. Ranma al darse cuenta con cuidado la cubrió con una cobija y la apego más a él, desde que estaban casados una de sus actividades favoritas era verla dormir.

…

Despertó por la mañana estaba recostada en su pecho, su cabeza se elevaba un poco cada que inhalaba y exhalaba, se detuvo a verlo descansar. Eran marido y mujer, después de todo lo que pensaba hacer no estaba mal, se acercó a él con cuidado poco a poco a sus labios, pero en el último momento se arrepintió.

-Buu…- Dijo Ranma sonriéndole, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar Ranma la tomo por el cuello y la beso.

-Servicio a la habitación…- Dijeron tocando fuera de la habitación, Akane se separó de Ranma espantada.

-Vaya justo en este momento…- Dijo Ranma molesto.

…

En Nerima tanto Kasumi como Nodoka bebían té.

-¿Cómo la estarán pasando esos dos?... Llevan dos días fuera.- Decía Nodoka que sorbía su café.

-Es su ultimo día, espero que la estén pasando bien…- Dijo Kasumi sonriéndole.

…

Durante el desayuno estuvieron inquietos, Akane estaba apenada por haberse sobresaltado tanto. Y Ranma creía que había actuado mal.

-Akane siento mucho si te moleste…

-Para nada Ranma.- Dijo ofendida, ese beso lo había estado esperando desde hace años.

-¿Segura?- Pregunto.

Como si la estuviera retando lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, lo atrajo hacia ella y ahora Akane era quien lo besaba.

-¿Disculpe le traje su café?...- Decía un mesero dejando a los recién casados apenados, ambos por un momento olvidaron el lugar donde se encontraban.

…

Continuará.

 **Atte. Stmag**

Espero sus reviews o PM (Me gusta saber lo que opinan)


	10. Ultimo dia

_Como mexicana mi corazón se encuentra devastado ante lo que está sufriendo mi país. Por este medio le pido a todos aquellos que este a su alcance apoyar de la manera que tengan, hagamos todo lo posible…_

 **Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.**

 **¡Tenemos Boda!**

Capítulo 10

Ultimo día.

…

Era su último día de viaje Akane veía con cierta melancolía el atardecer esperando que Ranma regresara no quería irse luego de tantos momentos junto a él. Suspiro con tristeza Ranma se había comportado como nunca antes, se sentía más que enamorada de su joven esposo.

-Ranma no vuelve… será mejor que tome un baño.

El joven de la trenza había decidió ir a preparar su salida de regreso a Nerima pues se irían a primera hora llevaba tiempo de haber ido y no regresaba.

…

Luego de unos minutos Ranma regreso a la habitación, extrañado por no ver a su esposa por ningún lado, se asomó por el balcón. Miro la puerta del baño y se dirigió ahí, lo abrió de golpe encontrándola de pie junto a la bañera sin nada encima. Akane giro y al verlo pego un grito.

-¡Akane! ¡Lo siento!...- Dijo Ranma cerrando con fuerza la puerta a sus espaldas. Sintió su corazón acelerado ir a mil por hora. Intento relajase tirándose de espaldas a la cama mirando el techo pero aun tenia dibujada la silueta de Akane no era la primera vez que la veía desnuda pero esta vez había sido diferente ella era su esposa, con quien dormía todas las noches, era demasiado para cualquier hombre, se levantó de la cama su cuerpo ardía de por el calor que sentía, opto por quitarse la camisa y quedarse en pantalones cortos. Akane salió del baño ya enfundada en su pijama amarilla, sonrojada miraba el piso.

-El baño está listo Ranma…

Ranma se levantó de la cama con dirección hacia el baño pero no pudo más, a mitad del camino se detuvo y giro a verla, estaba ahí de pie su corazón latía tan fuerte que casi podía notarlo. La tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el con fuerza besándola, Akane sorprendida le tomo tiempo reaccionar, sobre todo a la intensidad con la que Ranma la estaba besando. Ella sintió como las piernas le flaquearon por un momento pero como si Ranma tuviera la capacidad de leer la mente la elevo en sus brazos, sin dejar de besar sus labios camino hacia la cama y la dejo ahí con suavidad, colocándose el encima sin dejar caer su peso por completo. Akane estaba nerviosa y por momentos temblaba al sentir como Ranma quitaba su pijama, el de inmediato comenzó a recorrer su piel cosa que la hizo erizarse, llevaba prisa estaba ansioso y excitado, se separó de ella y de un jalón quito lo que restaba de la pijama de Akane junto a su ropa interior, nuevamente se deleitaba al verla desnuda. Al sentir como los ojos de Ranma recorrían su cuerpo comenzó a sonrojarse. El continuo besándola, en los labios y comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo cada vez más al sentir como ella se estremecía debajo de él, el calor subió más a su cuerpo la deseaba quería tomarla en ese momento, se deshizo de sus pantalones y su ropa interior, separo las largas y blancas piernas de Akane, y por un momento se detuvo, era inexperto y los nervios aparecieron de pronto en él, nuevamente la beso y comenzó a acercarse más a su intimidad, Akane se aferró a él con fuerza, se colocó en ella y la hizo suya, Akane se retorció del dolor, Ranma en cambio continuo con el acto. Ella sentía dolor, dolía demasiado, lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas, no pudo soportarlo por lo cual quito a Ranma de encima de ella. Ranma confundido la observo, no se había percatado de lo que ella sentía, la vio como lloraba y la sangre que había en su entrepierna.

-Akane... Lo siento… Lo siento mucho Akane no quería lastimarte.- le dijo Ranma secando sus lágrimas. La abrazo y recargo en su pecho, Akane mientras tanto intentaba tranquilizarse.

Ranma suspiro molesto consigo mismo las cosas se habían salido de sus manos y su inexperiencia había lastimado a Akane. Apenas ella se tranquilizó beso su frente y se sentó en la orilla de la cama con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Ranma... Lo siento… ¿lo arruine cierto?- Le dijo con la mirada aún cristalina.

-No… No digas eso, no te preocupes por nada Akane… Perdóname por lastimarte.

-Ranma... Yo…

-Iré a darme un baño…- Dijo Ranma levantándose de la cama.

Akane se cubrió con una manta y se aferró a una almohada, sentía culpa y tenía la sensación de haber arruinado su primera vez juntos, continúo llorando en silencio hasta que se quedó dormida.

…

Ranma mientras tanto se encontraba en el agua caliente arrepentido de lo que había hecho se había dejado llevar por sus instintos y no se detuvo a pensar en ella.

-¿Qué clase de hombre soy?...- Se dijo molesto. Siguió sumergido en el agua hasta que comenzó a sentir sueño, tomo una toalla y salió del baño. La vio tendida en la cama, y noto que había estado llorando, busco una manta más gruesa y la cubrió con cuidado de no despertarla. Luego de lo que había sucedió prefirió dormir en el sillón de la habitación, luego de cambiarse tomo una manta y se recostó en él.

-No volveré a lastimarte Akane…- Susurro al apagar las luces.

…

Ranma fue el primero en despertar el sofá era incómodo y prefirió levantarse. Faltaba poco para amanecer entonces fue a preparar el baño para Akane, luego comenzó a hacer las maletas. El ruido despertó a Akane que se sorprendió al ver a Ranma ya listo.

-Buenos….- Fue interrumpida por él.

-El baño está listo, iré abajo a comprar unas cosas para el camino. Dijo Ranma apresurado.

Akane bajo la mirada y sintió nuevamente ganas de llorar, sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a levantarse pero su adolorido cuerpo la detuvo. Suspiro y poco a poco comenzó a pararse.

…

Ranma regreso con un par de recuerdos para su familia y algo para desayunar en el camino, observo la cama y la mancha de sangre que había en ella. Guardo lo último que le faltaba y salió con las maletas en mano prefiero esperar a Akane fuera de la habitación. Luego de unos minutos ella salió lista, y ambos se fueron de regreso a Nerima, distantes sin hablarse en ningún momento, cada uno estaba ocupado en sus propias divagaciones.

…

Continuará.

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y espero les esté agradando, me tomo el tiempo de leer cada review y se los agradezco de corazón. Solo esta vez quisiera aclarar algo, he leído que los capítulos les parecen pequeños, y es una pena no poder complacerlos en eso ya que soy estudiante (además de realizar otras actividades) por lo cual no dispongo de mucho tiempo. Creo que escribir un capítulo de alrededor 2000 o 3000 palabras podría llegar a tomarme casi un mes, por lo cual prefiero ser más constante. Dada la aclaración espero y hayan disfrutado este capítulo.**_

 **Atte. Stmag**

Espero sus reviews o PM (Me gusta saber lo que opinan)


	11. Distante

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.**

 **¡Tenemos Boda!**

Capítulo 11

 **Distante**

El camino de regreso a Nerima le pareció eterno, Ranma ni siquiera la miraba, mucho menos le hablaba, él iba mirando por la ventana con los ojos entrecerrados le parecía que se quedaría dormido en cualquier momento. Su luna de miel a su parecer había sido mágica no entendía el cambio tan repentino de Ranma.

"¿Estará molesto conmigo?... ¿Debo disculparme?" Pensó la peliazul. Le era difícil adivinar qué es lo que le sucedía, pero tampoco tenía el valor de preguntarle, prefirió dejarlo así. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida, al sentir el autobús detenerse fue que despertó, Ranma tomo las maletas y ambos bajaron, el camino hacia el dojo Tendo no fue diferente al autobús, Ranma parecía evitarla. Al llegar a casa de los Tendo fueron recibidos a brazos abiertos por Kasumi y Nodoka.

-¡Bienvenidos a casa!- Dijo Kasumi apresurándose a abrazar a su hermana menor.- ¿qué tal ha ido el viaje?.

-Ranma querido, ¿mi nieto ya viene en camino?- Susurro Nodoka al acercarse a su hijo. Por su parte Ranma solo consiguió apenarse, y acelerar su paso dejando a las mujeres confundidas.

-¿Algo ha ido mal?- preguntó Nodoka.

-No es eso, sino que hemos visitado muchos lugares, está agotado.- Dijo Akane, intentándolas convencer.

Kasumi les invito un té a las mujeres a lo que ellas cedieron con la única intención de hacer pasar a Akane por un interrogatorio, querían saber todos los detalles de la luna de miel.

-¿Y dinos Akane?... ¿Cómo lo han pasado?. Dijo Nodoka con una chispa iluminando sus ojos por la emoción.

\- Ha sido un bello viaje, fuimos a ver algunas atracciones del lugar.

-¿Y qué tal las aguas termales?

-Nos relajaron mucho... Además la vista del lugar era preciosa...

Akane comenzó a describir el lugar dejando a Nodoka encantada pero en cambio Kasumi la miraba intrigada sabía que algo n andaba bien, conocía perfectamente a su pequeña hermana después de todo ella junto a su padre la habían criado, y sabía que Akane omitía algo. Después de terminar el té y su plática, Nodoka tuvo que retirase, y Kasumi le pidió con dulzura a Akane que le ayudara a lavar le juego de té, extrañada Akane acepto.

-Dime hermanita ¿todo está bien con Ranma?

-Si... Todo ha ido de maravilla.

-Me alegra escuchar eso...- Las palabras de Akane solo terminaron de confirmar lo que se temía, habían tenido algún problema pero no le iba a insistir sabía que Akane no le diría nada, después de todo, siempre quería solucionar sus problemas sola, y respetaba la personalidad de su hermana.

...

Ranma mientras tanto había terminado de desempacar, quería ahorrarle la molestia a su esposa, por lo cual lo hizo el solo. El viaje lo había cansado pero sentía la necesidad de salir a despejarse, se cambió a un conjunto deportivo, se puso tenis y bajo las escaleras encontrándose con su mujer. Akane no alcanzo a preguntarle nada Ranma acelero su paso dejándola atrás para después de espaldas decirle.

-Iré a correr volveré para la cena.

Akane no respondió nada solo asintió y lo vio marchar.

...

Ranma llevaba cerca de treinta minutos corriendo hasta que comenzó a sentirse cansado, paro en un parque en busca de agua, el sol comenzaba a caer y bajo la silueta de un árbol logro ver una silueta conocida.

-¿Shampoo? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?...- Le pregunto acercándose a ella.

Shampoo al verlo comenzó a correr lejos de él intentando perderse entre los árboles, Ranma extrañado con su actitud decidió seguirla.

-¡SHAMPOO!.- Grito mientras iba tras ella. En la persecución Shampoo resbalo y termino en el suelo, Ranma con rapidez se acercó a ella para levantarla y fue cuando se percató que la amazona estaba llorando.

-¿Estas bien?... ¿Te has lastimado?...- Le pregunto mientras buscaba alguna lesión.

-No Ranma... No es eso... Sino que...- La amazona rompió en llanto y se abalanzo a los brazos del chico, Ranma confundido intento alejarla pero Shampoo no se lo permitía.

-Estoy sola Ranma... Me han dejado sola...- Le dijo llorando.

-¿Sola? ¿La abuela está bien?.- Le pregunto.

-Si Ranma... Pero me ha dejado aquí porque la he avergonzado...- Le dijo Shampoo.

-¿Avergonzado?...- Repitió Ranma sin comprender.

-Si...Ranma... Porque estoy embarazada. Nuevamente rompió en llanto aferrándose más a Ranma, quien sorprendió apenas comprendía lo que le habían dicho.

-¡¿estas embarazada?!

-Si Ranma, mi hijo es de Mousse y él ha huido a China...Mi abuela Colonage me ha dejado sola, porque la he avergonzado ha regresado a China y me a desconocido como su nieta.

-Lo siento mucho Shampoo, nunca imagine que Mousse fuera tan poco hombre...-Apretó con fuerza sus puños, no entendía como Mousse la había dejado sola, si se mostraba tan enamorado, Ranma sujeto las manos de la chica y le dijo.- Si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo.

-¿De verdad?... Gracias Ranma... Me siento tan sola.- la amazona se aferró a sus brazos y Ranma la reconforto.

Ranma se ofreció a acompañarla a su hogar pero Shampoo desistió.

-No Ranma... Puedes estar tranquilo tengo mi bicicleta cerca puedo irme sola.

-¿Estas segura?...-Shampoo asintió.- Si es así... Cuídate Shampoo, espero verte pronto, y tranquila no estas sola.

Ranma se marchó del lugar dejando ahí a Shampoo que al dar media vuelta cambio su semblante y sonrió. Después de todo Ranma había reaccionado aún mejor de lo que esperaba.

...

La familia Tendo había terminado la cena y Ranma no se aprecia por el lugar Akane preocupada caminaba por la casa esperando su llegada. Ranma llego y se topó de frente con Akane.

-Ya hemos cenado... Te he guardado tu porción...- Le dijo Akane.

-No cenare, tomare un baño e iré a dormir. Dijo Ranma mientras subía las escaleras.

Akane suspiro tranquila, había estado preocupada por su ausencia, ahora solo podía pensar en que al fin había llegado la noche. Corrió rápido a la habitación y se preparó para dormir, tomo su lugar en la cama y dejó un espacio para Ranma, en la habitación estaba, su intimidad, los últimos tres días habían dormido juntos como marido y mujer, a pesar de la actitud cortante de Ranma, esperaba verlo entrar por la puerta para compartir la cama con ella, pero Ranma no aparecía por ningún lado, comenzaba a desesperarse estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo pudo escuchar desde hace un rato que había terminado de bañarse, pero antes de que se levantara a ver que sucedía la perilla de la puerta sonó, no sabía que decirle por lo cual prefirió actuar como si durmiera. Ranma al atravesar la puerta lo único que hizo fue buscar una manta y tomar su almohada, luego de ello salió por donde vino. El corazón de Akane se estrujo al darse cuenta de ello, trago en seco, aferrándose a la sabana con la que cubría su cuerpo pero no pudo evitarlo comenzó a llorar.

Ranma mientras tanto estaba fuera de la habitación escuchando sus ligeros sollozos, no podía engañarlo, sabía perfectamente que no dormía.

-¿Cómo puedes llorar por mí?...- Ranma sujeto su frente no quería provocar su llanto, pero a pesar de ello no podía perdonarse por lo que había hecho, el haber lastimado a Akane de aquella forma, aun así luego de haberla poseído n estaba seguro si podría controlar sus instintos por ello prefería alejarse un poco aunque le costara trabajo.

...

Continuará

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Muchísimas gracias por tan buen recibimiento y estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones.

 **Atte. Stmag**

Espero sus reviews o PM (Me gusta saber lo que opinan)


	12. Lios

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.**

 **¡Tenemos Boda!**

Capítulo 12

"Lios"

Había una atmosfera tensa en la casa de los Tendo, todos lo habían notado pero nadie decía nada. Luego de la luna de miel Akane y Ranma parecían ser dos extraños que vivían bajo el mismo techo. Akane se encontraba en el jardín, junto a Kasumi comenzaba a encargarse de algunas tareas básicas en el hogar, estaba vez ella se encontraba lavando y tendiendo la ropa, la extendía a la perfección y dejaba que pequeñas gotas de agua escurrieran al suelo. Con nostalgia sostuvo entre sus manos la siguiente prenda por tender, era una camisa de su esposo, estaba limpia y ya no podía notar su olor en ella.

-¿Todo está bien Akane?...- Pregunto Kasumi, se encontraba detrás de ella y el verla la hizo pegar un brinco del susto.

-Si todo está bien...

-No intentes engañarme, si necesitas desahogarte cuentas conmigo.-Le dijo su hermana tomándole un hombro.

Akane no soporto más y se giró hacia ella comenzando a llorar, lloraba molesta con un profundo sentimiento, Kasumi le acaricio la cabeza mientras intentaba tranquilizarla.

-Soy una pésima esposa... Ni siquiera quiere dormir conmigo, no me dirige la palabra, ni siquiera sé dónde está ahora mismo, no sé qué es lo que he hecho mal pero mi matrimonio está fracasando.

-Tranquila Akane puede ser una etapa, tal vez deberías darle tiempo y ser paciente, no desesperes, Ranma te ama.

Akane la miro directo a los ojos intentando encontrar tranquilidad en sus palabras pero no eran suficientes.

...

Fuera del neko hatten se encontraba Ranma lleno de sudor enfundado en su ropa deportiva. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, pero esta se abrió.

-Hola Ranma ¿qué haces ahí?...- Decía Shampoo tras la puerta, lucia radiante y emanaba una deliciosa fragancia a mujer.

-Yo… vine a ver como estabas y quería saber si necesitabas algo.- Le dijo Ranma sonriendo.

-¿Porque mejor no pasas?- Lo invito Shampoo a lo que Ranma asintió.

Paso a la sala de estar de la amazona, ambos tomaron asiento, Ranma apenas iba a hablar pero Shampoo se abalanzo a sus brazos llorando.

-Ranma... gracias por estar aquí. Me siento tan sola.

-No estás sola Shampoo, piensa en tu hijo el estará contigo por siempre.- Le respondió Ranma alejándola un poco de él, ganando el desagrado de la chica.

-Tienes razón, pero aún así me siento sola… ¿Qué será de este niño al preguntarme por su padre? Aunque le dé todo de mí siempre le hará falta una figura paterna.

Ranma trago en seco, sabía perfectamente lo que sentiría ese niño pues él lo vivió, creció sin su madre y siempre añoro tenerla junto a él.

-Debes ser fuerte para tu hijo… El tendrá una maravillosa madre….- Le dijo Ranma.

-Gracias Ranma, de verdad gracias por estar conmigo…- Shampoo se acercó a él con la intención de abrazarlo pero Ranma se levantó abruptamente.

-Debo irme Shampoo, estaré al pendiente de ti, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme…- Recordó que no le había mencionado a Akane que saldría y no quería preocuparla.

-Lo entiendo… ¿Por qué no vienes a comer mañana?.- Le dijo Shampoo

-Sí, claro…- Respondió Ranma sin pensar, apurado por irse del lugar.

Shampoo se quedó en el marco de la puerta viendo cómo se marchaba.

"Al fin te tengo Ranma Saotome" Pensó la chica.

…

Luego de ir al neko hatten decidió pasar por el parque necesitaba pensar.

-¿De qué forma podré ayudar a Shampoo?... A su hijo le faltara un padre como a mí me falto una madre… Sera muy duro para el… Tal vez si soy su padrino…

Se recostó bajo la sombra un árbol realizándose las mismas preguntas una y otra vez hasta que se quedó dormido. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que era de noche y salió corriendo hacia el dojo Tendo.

…

Akane se encontraba sentada junto al estanque, mirando hacia la puerta, se había hecho tarde Ranma había salido desde temprano y aun no regresaba.

-Tal vez debería buscarlo… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ranma sabe cuidarse perfectamente… Aunque…- Seguía debatiéndose pero el crujir de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, era Ranma quien entraba, paso de ella como si no la hubiera visto.- ¿Dónde estabas?- Le pregunto desde donde estaba sentada.

-Fui a ejercitarme un poco.- Respondió Ranma sin dirigirle la mirada.

Su respuesta le pareció tonta, no había hecho ejercicio todo el día, si ese fuera el caso se habría quedado en el dojo.

-No me tomes por idiota… ¿Dónde estabas Ranma?- Se acercó a él y una fragancia extraña venia de él, y no era sudor.- Hueles a perfume de mujer.

-No… No sé de qué hablas…- Ranma se sintió en apuros, no podía decirle a Akane la situación de Shampoo, pero sabía que se estaba metiendo en un problema, la dejo ahí y camino.

Akane le siguió y lo tomo del brazo jalándolo hacia ella.

-No me dejes hablando sola… ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

-Todo está en tu mente Akane.

Ranma soltó su agarre y siguió caminando. Los ojos de Akane se llenaron de lágrimas, algo sucedía era evidente pero quería oírlo de sus labios.

…

Ranma suspiro agobiado, sabía que tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella pero antes debía hablarlo con Shampoo, no podía ir platicando su vida por ahí sin consultarle.

-Solo te hago daño Akane…

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, necesitaba una ducha de agua caliente para relajarse.

…

-Akane la cena esta lista- Le dijo Kasumi a su hermana pero esta la ignoro y paso de largo.

Akane subió hasta su habitación y cerro de golpe la puerta, asegurándola, también cerro la ventana con fuerza.

-No quiero verte, no quiero…- Dijo mientras lloraba en su habitación.

…

Continuará

 **Atte. Stmag**

Espero sus reviews o PM (Me gusta saber lo que opinan)


	13. Tragos y Discusiones

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.**

 **¡Tenemos Boda!**

Capítulo 13

"Tragos y Discusiones"

Las pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaban por su cuerpo, se encontraba mirando al techo buscando respuestas sabía que estaba cometiendo un error.

-No puedo creer que en tan poco tiempo solo la he hecho llorar… Ah, debo habla con ella… pero Shampoo, esta tan sola.

Se decidió y salió de la ducha, luego de vestirse se dirigió a su habitación, pero la puerta estaba atrancada.

-Akane… Abre la puerta por favor tengo que hablar contigo. Dijo Ranma, Akane estaba dl otro lado de la puerta enfadada.

-¡Largo!- Grito.

-Vamos Akane por favor, no hagas esto.

-¡Vete!- Grito nuevamente.

-Maldición quieres bajar la voz por favor. Dijo Ranma alterado, era de noche y no quería levantar a Kasumi y Soun.

-¡Entonces vete!

-De acuerdo…

No lo quedo más que retirase en silencio, regreso a la habitación donde dormía con su padre, estaba desordenada y había un par de cajas por el lugar, no le quedo más que abrir su viejo futón y dormir en el lugar.

…

A la mañana siguiente despertó al sentí como los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana molestando su sueño. Se levantó del futón, no sabía que era hora con exactitud pero se dirigió al Dojo esperando a sus niños para la clase. Paso de largo por la casa, de reojo vio que la familia se encontraba tomando el desayuno pero prefirió darle su espacio a su esposa, presentía que seguía furiosa y no quería dar una escena por la mañana.

Por su parte Akane lo observo salir del lugar, suspiro con fuerza, efectivamente seguía molesta pero esperaba que al menos tomara el desayuno con ella.

"Ahora hasta me ignoras…" Pensó Akane, inmediatamente el hambre se esfumo de ella dejando su desayuno casi intacto.

-Termine gracias. Dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-Pero apenas tocaste el plato. Dijo Soun, Akane le sonrió y siguió caminando. Subió de nueva cuenta a su habitación solamente para arrojarse a la cama, abrazo una almohada y comenzó a llorar.

-No puedes engañarme… Estuviste con una mujer…- Dijo entre dientes recordando el aroma de su esposo, sabía perfectamente que era un perfume de mujer, estaba segura incluso podría jurar conocer de algún lugar la fragancia. Se alertó al sentir una presencia, al alzar la mirada se dio cuenta que Kasumi la observaba desde la puerta.

-Siento molestarte Akane pero…- No pudo terminar la oración cuando Akane salto a su s brazos llorando.

-No lo entiendo Kasumi, no entiendo a Ranma… Mi luna de miel fue hermosa pero… No sé qué está pasando…

-Tranquila, ya, ya….- Kasumi con ternura la consoló hasta que del llanto comenzó a dormirse.

…

La clase en el dojo término, Ranma se dirigía a la casa cuando recordó.

-Oh diablos… Lo olvide, iría a comer con Shampoo… -Dirigió su mirada a su habitación, debía encontrar la forma de hablar con Akane.- Sera al regresar.

Se puso los tenis y salió corriendo del lugar, no llevaba prisa pero correr no le venía mal, estaba a punto de llegar cuando encontró a Shampoo en el camino con un par de bolsas de compras.

-No deberías cargar tanto…-Dijo Ranma quitándole las bolsas.

-Debo hacerlo, es para el negocio pronto volveré a abrirlo, de algo debemos vivir- Dijo acariciando su vientre

-Bueno, debiste decirme yo puedo ayudarte.

-Gracias.

Entraron a la casa de la amazona, y de la cocina ya salían deliciosos olores.

-Sabía que llegarías pronto así que ya tenía todo listo.

-Gracias, en realidad muero de hambre.-Dijo riendo.

-¿Akane te deja salir sin comer algo antes?- Dijo Shampoo mientras le daba un plato de ramen.

-O bueno, no es eso las cosas han estado algo… Ella esta atareada.

-Ya veo…- Respondió Shampoo. Ambos comenzaron a comer, mantenían una plática muy trivial sobre la cocina y el clima.

-Shampoo quería preguntarte… Sé que tu embarazo es algo privado pero… ¿Puedo hablarlo con Akane?, no quisiera que ella malinterpretara algo…

-¡Claro que no!- Grito molesta pegándole a dejando a Ranma asombrado, al darse cuenta que de la expresión del hombre de inmediato trato reivindicarse.- Es decir, es algo muy privado… a ti te tengo mucha confianza… lo sabes ¿no?

-Bueno vengo muy seguido y no quiero problemas con mi mujer.

"Mi mujer…." Resonó en la cabeza de Shampoo, esa frase le había alterado.

-¿Tu mujer?... ¿Acaso ya la has hecho tuya?

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué preguntas son esas?... Es decir es mi esposa… -Ranma comenzó a reír nervioso, mientras Shampoo se enfurecía más.

-Vete por favor Ranma, no me siento bien- Le dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres ir al médico?. Pregunto preocupado acercándose a ella.

-No, estaré bien solo quiero descansar.

-Está bien, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme volveré mañana cuídate- Dijo despidiéndose de ella.

Apenas cerró la puerta Shampoo iracunda comenzó a lanzar todo lo que estaba a su paso.

-Te odio Akane Tendo… ¡Te odio!.

…

Ranma camino de regreso a casa, continuaba pensando que es lo que haría. "No puedo hablar acerca de Shampoo, pero aun así debo hablar con Akane" En su camino se encontró con un vendedor de rosas, no tenía con el mucho dinero pero alcanzo para un pequeño ramo. Al llegar a casa encontró más calma de lo habitual, entro primero a la cocina y no encontró nadie, después miro cerca del estanque y nada. Subió a la segunda planta con cierta decepción al ver que no había nadie en casa, pero para su sorpresa escucho un ligero ruido proveniente de su habitación, abrió con sigilo la puerta y se encontró con Akane quien recostada leía un libro.

-Akane ¿puedo hablar contigo?- Le dijo Ranma acercándose a ella pero ni siquiera lo volteo a ver.

-Te traje unas rosas- Le dijo acercándole el ramo, Akane giro a verle, tomo el ramo provocando una sonrisa de Ranma. Akane olio las rosas se levantó de la cama y se las lanzo a Ranma en la cara.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te sucede?!

-Sin vergüenza. ¿Cómo te atreves a traerme flores? Si ayer llegaste con olor a otra mujer.

Ranma trago en seco al escuchar a su esposa.

-Eres un desgraciado ¿cómo te atreves a serme infiel?

-¿De qué hablas? Nunca te he sido ni te seré infiel. Le respondió Ranma ofendido.

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer? ¿Por qué olías a mujer? ¿Con quien estabas?

-No te fui infiel.

-¿Por qué evades mis preguntas?

-Si vi a una mujer, pero no te he suido infiel.

-No soy estúpida Ranma. Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a cristalizarse.

-Por favor no llores, solo fui para hacerle un favor.

-¿Y porque sales todo el día o toda la mañana? ¿Por qué me ignoras? ¿Qué favor? … Admite que eres un maldito sin vergüenza.

-¡Basta Akane! ¿Por qué buscaría a otra mujer?

-Porque siempre has sido igual, primero tus múltiples prometidas y ahora ¿debo aceptar tus amantes? ¿Entonces porque accediste a casarte?

La última frase colmo la paciencia de Ranma.

-Ya basta Akane estoy harto de tus malditas inseguridades, sino quisiera ser tu maldito esposo no lo seria.

-¿Harto de mis inseguridades? ¿Porque no dejas de ser un idiota Ranma?

-Solo era un maldito favor… Shampoo necesitaba mi ayuda...- Ranma fue interrumpido por Akane

-¿Shampoo?... Sabes que puedes lárgate a hacer favores a otra parte que no te quiero volver a ver.

-Eres imposible.

Salió de la habitación azotando con fuerza la puerta, no sabía a donde iba pero necesitaba salir del lugar a donde fuera las palabras de Akane esta vez lo habían herido.

…

Llevaba tiempo caminando, estaba seguro que ya estaba en el centro de la ciudad, había pasado un tiempo desde que estaba en ese sector. Iba caminando tranquilo comenzaba a pensar con más calma, pero de pronto fue sorprendido por detrás, al sentí que lo sujetaban de inmediato intento lanzar a la persona pero se dio cuenta que era Ryoga.

-Tranquilo hombre ¿piensas matarme?

-Cerdo idiota nunca debes atacarme de esa forma.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Deberías estar con mi bella Akane.

-Debería

-¿Está todo bien?... Ven te invito unos tragos.

Ambos entraron a un bar que estaba cerca. Se sentaron junto a la barra y pidieron una botella.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Le dijo Ryoga sirviéndole un trago.

-La vida de casado después de todo no es tan fácil. Respondió Ranma bebiéndose el trago de una sola vez.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- Dijo Ryoga intrigado.

-Estos últimos días estuve viendo a Shampoo y Akane se enteró, y ahora está peor que nunca, prácticamente me corrió de la casa, y no me deje explicarle nada. Dijo Ranma sirviéndole a Ryoga.

-Bueno Ranma debes entender que no es lo más conveniente. Le contesto el chico de la pañoleta.

-También tu ¿eh?

-No seas idiota y analiza un poco las cosas quieres, Akane está molesta por razones muy obvias ¿no lo crees? Shampoo estuvo años detrás de ti ¿y ahora tú de ella?

-¡Para nada cerdo idiota!

-¿Entonces porque la buscas?

-Porque ella me necesita está muy sola y no la puedo dejar así.

-Akane también te necesita.

-Akane está bien.

-Akane es tu mujer Ranma entiéndelo bien.

Ranma lo pensó un momento y sacudió la cabeza.

-No sé qué hacer. Le dijo

-Por ahora despejarte.- Respondió Ryoga alzando su trago

…

Continuará

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Mil gracias por sus reviews y por seguir al pendiente de la historia ¡Estaré leyéndolos!

 **Atte. Stmag**

Espero sus reviews o PM (Me gusta saber lo que opinan)


	14. Dormir

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sino a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.**

 **¡Tenemos Boda!**

Capítulo 14

"Dormir"

Al despertar le gustaba disfrutar de la vista que le ofrecía su apartamento.

-Siempre he odiado sentir que las cosas están fuera de mi control...- Se encontraba sentada en un sofá individual que daba hacia la ventana, tenía un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, y entrecruzaba las piernas de una manera sutil y elegante.

-¿Estas preocupada? ... Nabiki Tendo preocupada, vaya debo seguir dormido. Paseándose por el departamento se encontraba un apuesto joven, sin nada que cubriera su trabajado torso en pantalón pijama.

-Calla de una vez...- De nueva cuenta exhalaba con mesura el humo del cigarro.

-Nunca has perdido en el póker mucho menos en las apuestas. Le dijo mostrándole media sonrisa.

-Eso lo es mejor que tú.- Se puso al pie de la ventana se encontraba en el último piso de aquel edificio, cosa que le permitía observar las luces de la ciudad y la calma que había en ella.

-No te entiendo mujer, tampoco entiendo porque me fascinas si eres tan inexpresiva sino te conociera ni siquiera imaginaria que algo te aflige.

El joven no recibió respuesta alguna, se dirigió a la nevera y bebió directamente del cartón de leche.

-¿Porque no llamas a tu hermana? – Le dijo observándola fijamente, en un eterno enigma intentando adivinar que le ocultaba.

-Si algo estuviera mal ya me habría llamado. Respondió seca y cortante, como acostumbraba.

-¿Que te preocupa entonces? - La pregunta pareció incomodar a la joven castaña.

-Sírveme una copa. Le ordenó.

El joven se dirigió al mini bar, apenas servía una copa de vino tinto pero sintió las frías manos que pasaban por su espalda, sensación que le hizo estremecerse.

-Debes ir al médico debes tener una pésima circulación.

Se giró hacia ella levantándola en sus brazos como si de una pluma se tratara.

-Volvamos a la cama, en un par de horas va amanecer. Le dijo la castaña.

-Estoy a tus órdenes. Respondió.

…

En Nerima Ranma y Ryoga salían del bar a pasos torpes, abrazados del cuello aun tarareando una canción.

-Sigo creyendo que eres un estúpido, hip, si yo fuera tu estría durmiendo en los brazos de mi bella Akane.

-Cerdo estúpido te recuerdo, hip, que ella no es tuya es mi mujer. .. Además ya has dormido en sus brazos, degenerado. Bufo Ranma molesto.

-Soy muy afortunado.

Con el calor de la bebida las palabras de Ryoga hicieron enfurecer a Ranma, tomándole de la camisa y estirándolo hacia él.

-Acaso quieres, hip, que acabe contigo.

-Por favor Ranma, hip, yo solo tengo ojos para Akari.

-Es una linda señorita. Dijo Ranma.

-¿Que has dicho idiota?- Ahora Ryoga era quien jalaba a Ranma de la camisa.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, a final de cuentas eran mejores amigos y esta había sido su primera borrachera.

…

Ranma se despidió de Ryoga y a como su cordura le permitió llego al dojo Tendo. Entró con sigilo y se dirigió a la habitación de su mujer, pensó que la puerta estaría atrancada pero en su lugar estaba abierta.

-Eres tan bella al dormir.

Se metió con cuidado entre las sábanas intentando no despertarla, al creer cumplida su meta se tomó el atrevimiento de abrazarla y sujetarla hacia él.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Dijo Akane intentando aventar el brazo de su marido.

-Shh. Vas a hip despertar a Akane.

Sorprendida se dio cuenta que su marido estaba en un completo estado de ebriedad.

-¿De dónde diablos vienes?...- Ranma le cubrió la boca y la pego más hacia él.

-Shh. Extraño dormir contigo.

La peliazul se quedó sin palabras, dejó de forcejear, dándole oportunidad a Ranma de dormir. Ella de igual forma se emergió en su calor y termino abrazada a su pecho.

-También extraño dormir contigo.

…

Despertó desnuda entre las sábanas, extasiada veía dormir a su acompañante, como su pecho se inflaba y su rostro mostraba completa calma.

"Tal vez este mucho en juego" Pensó recordando la apuesta. Su pequeña hermana se las había arreglado para permanecer casada casi dos semanas pero por si las dudas comenzaba a hacer planes, en caso de tener que dejar todo e irse a Londres como prometió.

-Dejar todo...- Murmuró mientras veía al castaño que dormía a su lado.

Se recostó en su pecho y entrecerró los ojos después de todo era Nabiki Tendo, cuando llegara el momento ya tendría todo listo.

…

En el dojo Tendo Kasumi recibía a Nodoka en la puerta, llego de improvisto y ella apenas comenzaba a preparar el desayuno.

-Que gusto es verla aquí tan temprano.

-El gusto es mío Kasumi la verdad no soportaba aunque Nabiki nos pidió que nos mantuviéramos al margen necesito ver a mi hijo, y ver con mis propios ojos como va su matrimonio.

-Oh, ya veo. Últimamente han tenido muchas discusiones.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y porque no me habías dicho nada?

-Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Nabiki, porque no sé qué es lo que está sucediendo, simplemente se han dejado de hablar y hasta me parece que no duermen juntos.

-Mi pobre Akane, ya vera Ranma, debe aprender a tratar a una mujer…- Un aura extraña rodeo a Nodoka quien desenfundo su katana.

-Bueno, cuando esté listo el desayuno les hablare. Dijo Kasumi sonriendo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Por su parte Nodoka subió al segundo piso, dirigiéndose a la alcoba de Ranma y Akane, la abrió de par en par, con su katana por delante encontrando a su hijo junto a su esposa en un profundo sueño. Confundida salió del lugar en silencio, enfundando su katana. Bajo al comedor y con una sonrisa se dirigió a Kasumi.

-Espero ser abuela pronto… Hay que celebrar.- Dijo Nodoka.

Kasumi confundida le devolvió la sonrisa.

…

Continuará

Gracias por sus reviews ¡Estaré leyéndolos!

 **Atte. Stmag**

Espero sus reviews o PM (Me gusta saber lo que opinan)


	15. Malos entendidos

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.**

 **¡Tenemos Boda!**

Capítulo 15.

Akane despertó antes que Ranma, se deleitó con la imagen de su marido, la tranquilidad que reflejaba. Salió de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible, aunque extrañaba sus brazos, no podía sacarse de la mente la necesidad que tenía su esposo de estar con Shampoo.

-Tal vez, ella debería darme una explicación...- Pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras, pero fue interceptada por Nodoka.

-Estaba ansiosa a que bajarás hija mía, dime por favor que ya han engendrado a mi nieto.

La cara de Akane comenzó a arder, ¿Cómo le diría a su suegra que su hijo solo la ha había tocado una vez? Peor aún, que las cosas habían quedado a "medias".

-Oh cariño, no debes ser tímida conmigo... O acaso ¿No quieres tener hijos?

La pregunta termino poniéndola más nerviosa, con apenas dos semanas de casada, no se había detenido a pensar en procrear, aunque por los problemas que estaba atravesando su matrimonio probablemente está no era una buena idea.

-No estoy segura...-Respondió Akane.

-Oh cariño... Eh… Ranma ¿Cuánto llevas ahí hijo? - Respondió Nodoka al ver como Ranma las observaba a sus espaldas.

El chico ni siquiera respondió les pasó de largo dejando una sensación fría en su andar.

-Lo siento tanto Akane, Genma criado a un mal educado.

Akane mientras tanto estaba en blanco, en su mente resonaron mil cosas, pero sobre todo una. "Lo ha malinterpretado" suspiró, después de todo esa solo sería la cereza del pastel en su turbio matrimonio. Deseaba tener hijos, pero no por el momento.

\- ¿Akane? ¿Estás ahí? - Pregunto Nodoka preocupada por el repentino cambio de actitud de la chica.

-Lo siento, debo darme un baño aún estoy algo dormida.

Ante los ojos de Nodoka algo iba terriblemente mal, se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina hacia donde estaba Kasumi.

-Debemos informarle a Nabiki que esto no va bien.

\- ¿Le parece necesario? ... Están distanciados, pero no sabemos cuál es el motivo.

-Ella lo descubrirá, sabemos cómo es tu hermana.

-Sera mejor que nosotras nos pongamos al tanto primero, Nabiki podría poner más tensas las cosas. Dijo Kasumi sonriéndole mientras servía el té que comenzaba a derramarse.

...

Mientras tanto Akane terminaba de secarse en el cuarto de baño, se envolvió en una toalla y salió, encontrando al pie de la puerta a Ranma.

-Ranma... ¿Quieres que te prepare el baño? - Respondió nerviosa ante la mirada de su esposo.

\- ¿No quieres darme un hijo? Efectivamente como sospechaba Ranma lo había entendido a su manera, había cosas que ni el paso del tiempo podía cambiar.

-No, Ranma no es así.

-Entonces ¿Que ha sido eso con mi madre? El tono en el que se lo dijo solo consiguió alterarla.

\- ¿Vienes a reclamarme? ¿Tú a mí? ¿Y con qué cara?

Ayer llegaste ebrio, y todo este maldito tiempo me has estado evitando ¡para estar con Shampoo!

-Por favor Akane ¿Vas de nuevo con eso? Te he dicho que no tengo nada que ver con ella

-Entonces dime de una buena vez ¿A qué vas a verla?

-No, no puedo decírtelo.

-Entonces vete, no quiero verte.

\- Akane... ¿Realmente quieres que me vaya?

-Decídelo tú, yo no puedo más.

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos minutos que parecían eternos, al ver que Ranma no le daría respuesta alguna decidió salir de la habitación, pero luego de unos pasos Ranma el sujeto de la mano.

-Es porque ella... Está embarazada... No puedo dejarla sola...

Estaba a punto de terminar la oración, pero recibo un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Akane, la magnitud del golpe lo hizo caer en el suelo, tardando un poco en reponerse del todo. Akane por su parte salió corriendo del cuarto de baño encerrándose en su habitación. Atravesó el buró en la puerta y comenzó a llorar.

\- ¡Akane!... Maldición, no es lo que estás pensando, lo estás malinterpretado todo. Decía Ranma mientras golpeaba la puerta. - abre de una maldita vez.

\- ¿Ahora lo estoy malinterpretado? Eres un desgraciado ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Púdrete! No quiero verte nunca más...

-Déjame explicarte las cosas...- Ranma sé recargo sobre la puerta y dejó caer poco a poco su peso en las rodillas. - Escúchame Akane... Sería incapaz de tocar a otra mujer, tú eres el amor de mi vida, nunca te lastimaría de esta manera, entiéndelo por favor... Ella estaba tan sola, no podía dejarla así... - Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr en su rostro debido a la impotencia que sentía- Perdóname por todo Akane, sino quieres verme más lo entenderé, lo merezco, pero por favor, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que no miento... - Se quedó en silencio, esperando una respuesta- ¿Akane? Akane... Maldición...- Temía que su esposa hiciera una locura por lo cual decidió tirar la puerta con una patada, está salió volando junto con el buró, pero su esposa ya no se encontraba ahí, solo la ventana abierta de par en par, en ese preciso momento llegaron Kasumi y Nodoka a la habitación.

\- ¿Qué a sucedió hijo?

-No lo entiendo...-dijo mientras golpeaba la pared.

-Tranquilo, hijo te harás dañó.

-Los dejaré solos...- Dijo Kasumi.

...

Akane mientras tanto corría a toda velocidad, se sentía agitada y comenzaba a marearse después de todo ella no había mantenido su condición física a diferencia de Ranma quien entrenaba día a día.

Estaba a punto de reconsiderar lo que estaba haciendo, pero paro seco al verla.

-Después de todo me ahorraste ir a buscarte

Shampoo mientras tanto la miraba menos preciándola.

-Aquí me tienes ¿No? - Le dijo retándola.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, ahora que estaba frente a ella las palabras no salían de su boca, temía tanto la respuesta que se quedó petrificada.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo Akane. Shampoo se dio media vuelta disponiéndose a caminar.

\- ¿El hijo que esperas es de Ranma? - Shampoo giro para verla frente a frente.

-No. Después de su seca y corta respuesta se echó a andar, dejando a Akane desconcertada, si bien le alegraba tanto saber qué Ranma no esperaba un hijo con otra mujer, no había tranquilidad en su mente.

…

Continuará

Gracias por sus reviews ¡Estaré leyéndolos!

 **Atte. Stmag**

Espero sus reviews o PM (Me gusta saber lo que opinan)


	16. Tarde

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.**

 **¡Tenemos Boda!**

Capítulo 16.

 _Tarde_

Ranma resoplaba sentado en la cama, frente a él se encontraba Nodoka mirándolo inconforme.

-Hace años habría salido corriendo detrás de ella. Le dijo mientras miraba al techo en busca de repuestas.

\- ¿Porque no lo haces? Tal vez es lo que necesita. Le respondió Nodoka.

-Porque no cambiaría nada ya no somos unos niños, y a pesar de ser mi esposa no se detiene a escucharme, no confía en mí palabra... Comienzo a preguntarme si este matrimonio fue una buena decisión.

-Ranma Saotome, no te permito que digas eso.

\- ¿Y porque no? Después de todo nunca tuvimos un noviazgo, solo nos casaron, ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué fuéramos la pareja ideal?

-Llevas años conviviendo con ella.

-Pero no de esta manera, es algo completamente diferente. Decía Ranma caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación.

\- ¿No la amas?

-La amo, pero no puedo estar así, ¿Qué crees que está haciendo ahora mismo? Corriendo como loca rompiendo cosas... O... Demonios.

\- ¿Qué sucede hijo?

-Debió ir tras Shampoo, me asegurare que todo esté bien.

-Ir tras ella no mejorará las cosas hijo.

\- ¿Acaso algo lo hará? - Le respondió con firmeza.

-Ocúpate de tu mujer, aún no es tarde. Le respondió Nodoka.

Apenas Ranma salió de la habitación Nodoka se dirigió hacia Kasumi.

-Querida, me temo que Nabiki por primera vez se ha equivocado.

-Me lo temía tanto, debemos llamarla.

-Es una mujer de palabra, supongo que se ira lejos con mi querida Akane... oh, Kasumi ¿Como hemos permitido esto? - Dijo Nodoka mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de la mayor de las Tendo.

...

Luego de ver a Shampoo partir camino confundida hacia un parque cercano.

-No entiendo que es lo que voy a hacer ahora. Se dijo a sí misma en voz alta, se adentró cada vez más en el parque sin prestar atención a su alrededor. No podía concentrarse, los pocos días que había pasado junto a Ranma parecían lejanos y confusos, como si hubiera conocido a alguien completamente diferente. ¿Acaso Shampoo nunca dejaría de ser un problema? si bien el hijo que estaba esperando Shampoo, no era de él no entendía porque simplemente no podía dejarla, porque desde un principio no le dijo la verdad, porque se empecinaba en ocultar el embarazo de Shampoo, porque no le tuvo confianza, era su esposa sabía bien que Shampoo necesitaba de un amigo, pero todo ese tiempo ella necesito de su esposo necesitaba sentir confianza, sentirse amada y Ranma lo único que hizo fue alejarse de ella. Claro que la hizo desconfiar de él, sentirse insegura, porque no dudaría de él después de todo siempre tuvo una y otra y tras otra mujer detrás nunca se pudo enfocar en ella, nunca le fue sincero con sus sentimientos y la única vez que le dijo que la amaba, termino negándolo por vergüenza. Con el paso del tiempo si bien su relación comenzó a ser más amigable no fue para nada romántica sabía que a él le atraía y ella sentía lo mismo, pero nunca tuvieron el valor de comenzar un noviazgo siempre se escudaba en sus disparatadas personalidades para no hablar claramente sobre lo que sentían, ahora que ya eran marido y mujer todo parecía ser un rotundo fracaso. Secaba sus lágrimas mientras pensaba con qué cara volvería al dojo después de todo salió corriendo en busca de Shampoo y Ranma no pareció importarle, sentía vergüenza pues no sabía que le diría a Kasumi o a Nodoka, en fin, la noche y ella era incapaz de irse del lugar.

\- ¿Akane?... ¿Qué haces tan tarde lejos de casa? Hacia ella caminaba Ukyo, con ropa deportiva, imagino que había estado ejercitándose.

\- Supongo que he estado un poco perdida. Respondió evadiendo su mirada.

-Demonios Akane, sabía que el matrimonio iba a cambiarte, pero no imaginé que te ibas a ver tan fatal.

-Gracias en cambio tu sigues siendo Ukyo.

-Uhm gracias, he estado ejercitándome un poco no todas tenemos la suerte de ella encontrar un buen hombre nuestras vidas o bueno de casarnos tal vez simplemente no es para todas

El silencio de Akane comenzó a preocupar a Ukyo.

-Akane ¿te encuentras bien?

-En realidad, estas dos semanas la he pasado fatal lo nuestro… lo mío con Ranma no está funcionando… Solo no funciona. Akane no puedo concluir la oración pues rompió en llanto dejando a Ukyo confundida por lo que sucedía.

-Oh, Akane siento tanto escuchar eso… -Le dijo mientras trataba de consolarla.

-Esto fue un error desde un principio, tal vez Ranma nunca ha logrado amarme, solamente cumplió con el compromiso.

-Vamos Akane no puedo creerte eso, ese chico te amado desde que te conoce, cualquiera que los conociera se habría dado cuenta que ambos se amaban. Lo último lo dijo con un aire de tristeza.

-Entonces por qué no se aleja de Shampoo. Le grito Akane a Ukyo.

\- ¿De Shampoo? No sé en que esté pensando esa imbécil, eso no era parte del trato.

\- ¿El trato?

\- Me refiero a tu matrimonio, no lo está respetando.

-No es ella quien no lo respeta, es Ranma es quien la busca.

…

Ranma llego corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta el neko hatten, había caído la noche y durante su recorrido no vio a Akane por ningún lado, cosa que le tenía aún más alterado. Apenas se disponía a tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió.

-Te estaba esperando. Le dijo Shampoo mientras le cedía el paso para que entrara.

-Lo siento tanto Shampoo. Le dijo mientras entraba al lugar.

Ambos tomaron asiento, había te preparado, como si no hubiera sucedido nada en especial, Shampoo le sirvió una taza y luego se sirvió una a ella. Ranma la observaba confundido.

-Puedes beberlo, no está adulterado…- Le dijo Shampoo.

-No, no es eso, es… ¿Estas bien? Esperaba encontrar aquí a Akane haciendo algún desastre.

-Estuvo aquí hace un rato, solo vino a preguntarme si el hijo que esperaba era tuyo, y le dije que no lo era, luego de eso simplemente se fue.

-Me alivia tanto oír eso, de verdad pensé había pasado todo lo contrario. Ranma se levantó del asiento mientras se disponía a irse. - Gracias, Shampoo, debo ir a buscar ahora a Akane, debemos arreglar unas cosas. Shampoo no le respondió nada, solamente lo sujeto de la mano.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo Shampoo?

\- ¿Puedes quedarte?

-Lo siento, pero debo ir a buscar a Akane.

-Por favor solo esta noche Ranma. - Shampoo rompió en llanto mientras se aferraba a Ranma. – Por favor, por lo menos esta noche, dime que soy la única…-Ranma se alejó un poco de ella y seco con delicadeza sus lágrimas.

-No puedo decirte eso…Sabes que no es así…- Le dijo apartándola de él.

-Miénteme… Por una vez miénteme… Te necesito.

…

Continuará

Espero sus reviews o PM (Me gusta saber lo que opinan)

¡Estaré leyéndolos!

 **Atte. Stmag**

…


	17. Todo a su debido tiempo

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.**

 **¡Tenemos Boda!**

Capítulo 17.

 _Todo a su debido tiempo_

Akane y Ukyo permanecían sentadas de lado a lado, observando hacia la luna, apenas la peliazul había logrado calmarse.

\- ¿Sabes? Yo siempre lo supe… Él siempre fue tan diferente contigo, aparentaban odiarse, pero cuando llegaba el momento, siempre te eligió a ti, sobre cualquier cosa.

-Ahora pareciera no ser así.

-Vamos Akane, no seas tan inocente, ¿acaso crees todo el cuento del hijo? Seguramente lo está manipulando, necesita separarlos.

-No creo que Shampoo sea capaz de eso.

-Después de todo este tiempo dices eso, esa chica siempre ha estado obsesionada con él.

-Pero sería ir demasiado lejos.

-Debe tener motivos para llegar a ese extremo… Vamos es tarde, seguramente Ranma ha estado buscándote, será mejor que estés en casa cuando tu marido llegue.

-Gracias Ukyo.

Ambas caminaban juntas mientras se dirigían hacia el Dojo.

\- ¿Por qué me estas ayudando?

-Tal vez no quiero que Shampoo se salga con la suya…- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero Akane no lo entendía.

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

-A nada en especial, creo que, entre ella y tú, me agradas más Akane… Bueno, de aquí estas más próxima a llegar, debo ir a atender unos asuntos, asegúrate de hablar con tu esposo.

-Si, gracias por todo…

-Vamos, date prisa… - Le dijo Ukyo mientras la veía alejarse, apenas la perdió de vista salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

…

Mientras tanto Nabiki se encontraba con la vista perdida hacia el horizonte, sentada en el balcón de su departamento.

-Uhm, debería preocuparme, nunca te veo tan pensativa.

-Ha, no me haces nada de gracia… Debo ir hacia Nerima. Le decía el castaño desde quien se disponía a dormir.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes a la cama? Puedes viajar por la mañana, es más deberías llevarte mi coche.

-Y tener que explicar de dónde salió, mejor levántate necesito que me lleves.

\- ¿A sucedió algo grave? -Nabiki no le respondió, solo se dedicó a empacar.

…

Ranma mientras tanto trotaba por las calles en busca de Akane, corría hacia lugares donde podría estar, imagino que iría hacia el lago, pero no la encontró ahí, después se dirigió hacia el parque y tampoco la encontró por ningún lugar.

-Tal vez ya debe estar en casa…-Dijo resignado mientras se detenía un momento para respirar, pero por instinto salto hacia la izquierda esquivando un golpe, apenas iba a responder, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con Ukyo.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios te sucede?!

Ukyo no le respondió, en cambio intentar golpearlo de nuevo. Ranma le sujeto de ambos brazos, ella lucia exhausta.

-Ya basta Ukyo…- La chica frenética luchaba por zafarse del agarre.

-Eres un estúpido… Un estúpido muy veloz…- Le decía con la voz entrecortada.

\- ¿De qué hablas? …- Le decía mientras seguía forcejando con ella.

-Lo he visto todo… Iba tras esa arpía… Pero te vi saliendo de ahí, y comencé a correr detrás de ti. Le arrebato los brazos y se alejó de él.

-Ukyo… No es lo que estás pensando… Yo fui a buscar a…- La bofetada que Ukyo le acertó en el rostro resonó en toda la calle.

-Ahora me siento como una estúpida… No debí interceder por ti… Idiota…

\- ¿Interceder? ¿Has hablado con Akane?

-Si estuve hablando con ella…

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- ¿Y te atreves a preguntar? ¡Porque mejor no te vas con esa maldita arpía!

-Cuando tenga tiempo te lo explicare todo. - Le dijo Ranma mientras salía corriendo de ahí.

-Un momento a ¿A dónde crees que vas? ...- Ukyo intento correr tras el pero ya estaba agotada. - Esto no se va a quedar así Ranma. Tomo algo de aire, pero de nada sirvió, termino sentada en la acera, agotada.

…

Las luces de la ciudad la relajaban un poco, veía como se alejaban cada vez más.

-Al menos esta vez me dejaras que te lleve hasta tu casa. Le dijo el castaño intentando romper el silencio que había en el automóvil.

-Sabes bien que no. Respondió con frialdad.

-Bueno, al menos debía intentarlo. Le dijo sonriéndole.

No era mucha la distancia que tenían que recorrer, pero el camino le parecía más largo de lo usual, abrió la ventana del automóvil, y saco un cigarrillo de su bolsa, mientras el joven a su lado la miraba preocupado.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Le pregunto.

-Presta atención al camino…-Le dijo evadiendo su pregunta.

-Me pregunto si desde niña siempre has sido tan misteriosa. Le contesto sonriéndole, Nabiki simplemente le volteo la cara, pero no pudo evitar sonreír después de todo el era la primera persona que le aceptaba tal y como era.

…

Akane ya había llegado al Dojo, se encontraba en su habitación, al llegar se había encontrado con Kasumi y Nodoka preocupadas, esperando a que volvieran tanto ella como Ranma. Le habían dicho que el había salido a buscarla desde que se fue, cosa que la había hecho sentir extrañamente bien, el saber que fue por ella. Se abrazo a su almohada, intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar con Ranma acerca de su relación, pero su mente estaba en blanco. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando escucho pasos acercarse a la habitación, no estaba segura en que iba a decirle, pero antes de que se abriera la puerta escucho voces. Insegura se acercó a la puerta para escuchar de que se trataba.

\- ¿Dónde está Akane? - Escucho preguntar a Ranma.

-En la habitación, tiene tiempo de haber llegado… ¿Dónde estabas Ranma? – Le respondió Nodoka, quien sonaba bastante molesta, cosa que le dio mala espina a Akane.

-Necesito hablar con Akane. Le dijo Ranma.

-Espero ya hayas arreglado todos tus penitentes con esa mujer.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, Ranma no la había estado buscando después de todo, una vez más había ido tras Shampoo.

-Ya lo he hecho.

Luego de escuchar eso regreso a la cama, estaba a punto de quebrarse, pero cuando escucho como Ranma entraba a la habitación prefirió fingir que dormía. Ranma al verla descansar le acobijo y salió de la habitación.

-Esta dormida… Esperare hasta mañana para hablar con ella… ahora necesito darme un baño, y puedes irte no necesito que me cuides- Le dijo a Nodoka.

-No estoy cuidando de ti, la estoy cuidando a ella.

Ambos se fueron cada quien, por su lado, Nodoka bajo hacia el comedor con Kasumi, a esperar la llegada de Nabiki y Ranma en cambio se dirijo a ducharse.

…

Nabiki comenzaba a quedarse dormida durante el viaje, pero el sonido de su celular le alerto.

 _Nabiki: Estas no son horas de recibir llamadas._

 _Ukyo: Te he llamado en cuanto pude, Ranma a caído en las jugarretas de Shampoo._

 _Nabiki: Nodoka me ha llamado hoy para decirme que se han estado viendo y me hablo de los interesantes motivos que tiene mi cuñadito por verla._

 _Ukyo: ¿Y no piensas hacer nada?_

 _Nabiki: Todo a su debido tiempo._

 _Ukyo: No debes esperar más, acabo de ver a Ranma salir del Neko Hatten… ¿Nabiki? ¿Estás ahí?..._

Nabiki colgó el teléfono, y suspiro molesta.

-Esas no han sido buenas noticias…-Le dijo el castaño que al ver la cara que hizo Nabiki comenzó a acelerar.

-Cambio de planes, debemos hacer una pequeña visita. Le respondió la chica.

…

Continuará

…

 **Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia**

Espero sus reviews o PM (Me gusta saber lo que opinan)

¡Estaré leyéndolos!

 **Atte. Stmag**

…


	18. Lista

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.**

 **¡Tenemos Boda!**

Capítulo 18.

Shampoo se encontraba durmiendo, en su habitación, cuando un peculiar olor la despertó.

\- ¿Cigarrillo?... – Apenas pudo reaccionar salto exaltada de la cama, encendió las luces y se encontró con Nabiki Tendo, sentada a la orilla de su ventana mientras fumaba.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?... - Nabiki volteo a verla y con una sonrisa sínica le mostro unas llaves.

\- Soy una mujer precavida, así que me tome la libertad de sacar un juego de llaves de tu casa, por si en algún momento las llegaba a utilizar, pero tranquila, es la primera y última vez que las utilizare…-Le dijo, siguiente a ello se las lanzo, Shampoo las tomo en el aire y suspiro molesta.

-Vete de aquí o deberé llamar a la policía.

-O vamos Shampoo, sabes que lo mío no es pelear, no vengo a hacerte daño a demás sé muy bien que batallas enfrentar, solo vengo a conversar.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga entonces? ¿No pudiste esperar? Ni siquiera ha amanecido.

-Si esperaba el momento no sería tan dramático… Además, mis interrogatorios prefiero hacerlos durante la noche.

Shampoo se sentó en su cama mientras la miraba de frente, Nabiki tenía algo que siempre le hacía sentir nerviosa.

\- ¿Y bien? - Le dijo Shampoo retándola con la mirada.

-Sabes bien porque me he tomado la molestia de venir… No has cumplido con las reglas, espero que estés consciente de ello, si tu no cumplías con tu parte del trato yo tampoco lo hare.

-Lo sé, sabía que no me ayudarías a estar con Ranma, tu siempre juegas a ganar o ganar… Sabía que él no terminaría conmigo, pero al menos debía poner un poco de mi parte para que tampoco terminara con ella.

-Vaya sí que eres más lista de lo que imagine, o tal vez no, ¿de qué color te gustaría la cuna? Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti o acaso ese embarazo es una muy mala digestión.

-No estoy mintiendo si es lo que insinúas… y si tanto insistes en saber. Fue unas semanas antes de la boda, me dedique a observar a Ranma, quería ver con mis propios ojos que él no sentía nada por Akane, estuve siguiéndolo por un par de días los observe de cerca, ella en ocasiones parecía serle indiferente… Pero el, el en cambio no dejaba de verla como si no existiera nadie mejor que ella en este maldito mundo y me hizo darme cuenta que yo nunca fui lo que necesitaba, a pesar de que me mentí una y otra vez, yo no le importaba… Y no entendía como después de tanto tiempo mendigando su amor, yo me encontraba hecha pedazos y el en cambio, estaba a unos pasos de hacerla su esposa. Fue difícil darme cuenta que al final el nunca estaría conmigo, solo me quedaba un corazón hecho pedazos y mucha rabia, y lo intente, intente matar todo lo que había llegado a sentir por él, y Mousse siempre estuvo ahí… Estaba rota, y él estaba tan enamorado de mí que fue un buen antídoto para la soledad …

-Suficiente, me harás llorar…- Le dijo con vil sarcasmo.

-Pensé que algún día podría llegar a sentir el amor que el siente por mí, pero no fue así, ni siquiera mientras estaba con el deje de pensar en Ranma.

Nabiki apago su cigarrillo, no necesitaba más de lo que había escuchado.

-Bueno, supongo que felicidades… Me alegra tener las cosas en claro, sobre todo que al no respetar las reglas has quedado fuera del juego.

-Tranquila… Ya tuve lo que quería… - Le dijo Shampoo.

-De acuerdo, no te molestes conozco la salida.

Nabiki salió del lugar, no quería demostrarlo, pero las últimas palabras de la chica la habían dejado inquieta. Subió al automóvil que la esperaba y suspiro, rara vez se quedaba sin ideas, ahora mismo se sentía en un callejón sin salida, todo indicaba que el idiota de su cuñado solo se había dedicado a complicarle las cosas.

-Al parecer no fueron buenas noticias. - Le dijo el chico que encendía el auto.

-Después de todo creo que me llevare a mi hermana de aquí.

-No seas imprudente cariño, al menos debes llegar al trasfondo de esto… ¿Le fue infiel a tu hermana?

-No lo sé, pero la idiota de Shampoo parecía estar muy satisfecha.

-Entonces no lo hace nada mal…- Respondió el chico riendo.

-Gracias por el apoyo…- Se bajo del auto cerrando con fuerza la puerta…- Abre la estúpida cajuela necesito mi maleta.

-Lo siento fue una broma de mal gusto, sube al auto, aun estamos a unos minutos.

-Quiero mi maleta.

-De acuerdo. - El chico abrió la cajuela desde el auto. - ¿puedes tomarla tu misma?

-Claro, no te molestes.

-Si lo requieres sabes a donde llamar, suerte cariño.

…

Shampoo por su ventana miraba de donde se originaba el ruido que no le permitía volver a dormir.

\- ¿Quién lo diría Nabiki? Existen hombres valientes en esta época.

Regreso a su cama y recreo nuevamente aquel momento.

… **Flashback…**

-Al menos esta vez ¿podrías intentarlo? ...- Le dijo mientras se abrazaba a él, y se embriagaba de su aroma.

-Te mereces alguien que te ame de verdad Shampoo… No alguien que deba mentirte.

-Lo sé, pero yo te amo a ti, te he amado siempre.

-Siento mucho no poder corresponderte.

-Por favor…-Le dijo Shampoo mientras intentaba acercar su rostro al de Ranma.

Ranma suspiro, y sujeto su rostro con ambas manos, se acercó a ella y la beso, dejando a Shampoo sin habla, por la impresión apenas podía corresponderle, se abrazó de su cuello mientras seguían deslizando sus labios. Ranma termino abruptamente con el contacto, se alejó de ella y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Eso fue… todo? -Le dijo Shampoo.

-Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte… Pero no se repetirá de nuevo, porque no volveré. Le respondió dándole la espalda.

-Pero… yo lo sentí tú me amas. -Le respondió al borde del llanto.

-Yo… no …- Ranma salió corriendo a toda velocidad del lugar, sin terminar la oración.

…

Continuará

…

 **Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí**

Espero sus reviews o PM (Me gusta saber lo que opinan)

¡Estaré leyéndolos!

 **Atte. Stmag**


End file.
